The Earth Alchemist
by Hannah Faror
Summary: Ani is a regular 14year old who, in an alchemy attempt, is hurled past the gate. This is good news because Ani is obsessed with FMA, and she is excited. It gets better as she meets the Fullmetal Alchemist, whom she is in love with. But trouble is rising..
1. Prolouge: Sea of Darkness

Prologue Sea of Darkness

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing above me, nothing below me, nothing to the sides. I reached out and felt nothing. I saw nothing. Nothing except for darkness. I was falling… no, more like sinking. I was sinking in something. It couldn't be water. I could breathe… but still, I had my doubts.

A light flashed as a glowing blue circle appeared underneath me. I tried to look down to see it but my head would not move. I was frozen in place almost. I wondered about it as I slowly sunk to the bottom.

Another flash and I could move my head, looking down to see three triangles in the circle. One on top of the other two. The bottom two next to each other. There was a thin blue light going around the circle as it crossed through the triangles. _Alchemy…_I thought.

I landed on the ground and I could move again, noticing I was ontop of the symbol. It turned into an intricate design. The light twisted and turned until the new shape was completed in the circle. But what was it? I looked down and bent over.

I followed the line until I reached a conclusion. It was a face. But I smiled. It wasn't just any face. It was the face of my hero.

Ed Elric.

The Fullmetal alchemist. He was so… so… dreamy and awesome in every way. I absolutely adore his manga series. Well, I mean the series about him. And I studied his type of alchemy, trying to do it but it always failed. But why? I always wondered. I suddenly sighed thinking of Ed again. But sighing, I realized I _was_ in water. I took an intake of water in my lungs. I coughed. That took in more. I tried to swim up.

The face of Ed looked and me and said, "Ani, Ani, Liani! It's time to wake up!"


	2. Chapter 1: How it All Began

I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, Fruits Basket, Kohls and Hallmark

Chapter One- How it all started…

I awake from my dream, startled, and realizing I've fallen from my bed. "Ow," I moan, sitting up. I ponder about my dream. Ed, the alchemy, the sea, it was all so confusing. And to make it worse my sister was waking me up.

"ANI! ANI! ANI! WAKEY TIME!" She shouts from my bed.

"Alright already I'm up. No need to shout, Tia," I say, turning around to see her sitting on my bed.

"YAAAY! We're still going to go to Ruth and Rachey's house today, right?" She asks, calming down. I sigh.

"Yes. So you can play with your friends. Jeez, why do I have to go? You six-year-olds confuse me," I say.

"Cuz you're in high school and you said you'd walk me there like a big girl!" Tia smiles innocently, still on my bed and I growl. She hops down and goes to the door, running off without saying anything else.

I sigh again as I move over to my bed, across from my door. I lay down and try to hide under the covers, not wanting to get up. I suddenly remember something very important. I'm going to the mall with Kelly while Tia's with Ruth and Rachel!

I suddenly hop out of bed and I'm full of energy. "Yesssss!" I run to the closet, right next to my bed, almost tripping on the desk on the other side of the room. I throw open the doors of my closet and grab my favorite shopping outfit: a blue tank with long jeans, and a white bucket hat and long sleeve shrug to complete it. Grabbing my brown leather purse I run to the bathroom to get ready.

I change into the outfit and brush my teeth as quickly as possible, not thinking of anything else but the mall. I stick my contacts in and throw my glasses off onto the counter. I brush my hair a few times through, and check myself in the mirror. I throw my brown-blonde hair behind my shoulders with my hand, and to my dismay it falls back to the front. I sigh and leave it. But I think about the mall and my blue eyes suddenly perk up again. I am ready to go.

I literally fly down the stairs, and jump the last three, to the kitchen. Mom and Tia are there. "You ready?" I ask Tia. She stares at me blankly. "To go to Ruth and Rachel's house!"

"Ani, I just got up!" she complains, lowering her spoon full of cereal. "And you just got up!"

"So? We can eat on the way there!" I say, grabbing an apple from the fridge. I walk over to the table and sit across from my sister and smile.

"But I'm eating _cereal_!" Tia whines.

"Well, I-uh…"

"Just admit I have to eat it here!"

I sigh again. "Okay, you win."

"So I eat it here!" Tia crosses her arms and smiles.

I glare at her. I need to get my mind off of her, so I do a quick check of my purse to see how much spending money I have. The next thing I know, Tia's already pulling me out the door.

"I thought you were eating your '_cereal_'," I say in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, um, well," she stutters.

"You threw it into the disposal didn't you?"

"Yep!" She smiles. I shrug my shoulders and stick my blue flip flops on. Tia follows my lead. And only then do I realize that she's wearing the same tank-top. And jeans. And almost the same shrug. _All she's missing is the hat,_ I think to myself.

And of course, Tia grabs the same white bucket hat. "Tia! You can't wear this!" I groan.

"Why not?" she asks, as usual.

"Because it's what _I'm_ wearing!" I say through clenched teeth.

"But I wanna wear it!" Tia whines.

"No!" I say. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt as I see her eyes well up. Then they go back to normal, as she gets a smirk on her face. "Hey… what is it this time?"

"Well, I guess I'll go change. It won't take away any of _my_ shopping time…"

I gasp. "Wait! Uh… you can wear it! Let's go!" I drag her out the door.

"Have a good day, honey!" I hear my mother say.

"Will do, mom!" I close the door.

"Race you to the sidewalk!" Tia screams and I have to let her win. She jumps around a little bit before smiling, grabbing my hand and racing down the sidewalk, past three houses. At the corner we stop, and wait for a green light as Tia pushes the button over and over again. It turns green and I hold her hand as we cross into downtown.

"Now don't let go until we get to the apartments, okay?" I ask her.

" 'Kay!" she says still smiling. We walk about one block, and we're there. Naturally, Tia lets go and runs up the stairs to the apartments. I follow and open the door for her.

Inside, I pick up Tia and let her ring the buzzer for room 520. The fuzzy speaker comes on. "Who is it?" a voice asks.  
"It's Ani and Tia!" I answer while pressing the button..

"Oh! I'll be down in a minute!" the voice says excitedly and the speaker cuts out. A few minutes of waiting and Kelly comes running down the stairs. She unlocks the door for us. "Hey, Ani. Hi Tia."

"Hi!" Tia exclaims. "Are Ruth and Rachel here?"

"No, they're upstairs. Let's go," she says.

"Okay!" Tia says, and she runs over to the elevator and presses the button. To her dismay, it doesn't light up. She presses it again. It still doesn't light up. I smile.

"Elevator busted again?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I don't mind," Kelly says, smiling back. Tia turns around.  
"It's not working," she says.

"It's not? Well, let's use the stairs then. Thank you for telling me, Tia. I'll give you some chocolate when we get to the room for being so good," Kelly says. She helps Tia up the stairs and I follow. After about the third floor I have to carry her. She gets worn out so easily.

Finally we reach the tenth floor and Kelly opens the door to the hallway. We walk to the last room, the twentieth. She unlocks the door and we go in.

As soon as we walk in, we're in the living room. Ruth and Rachel are watching the TV. Kelly walks over smiling and says, "Ruth, Rach, Tia's here." They shoot straight up and run towards me and Tia. I step out of the way.

They exchange their welcomes and race through the hall to the right, and enter the first room on the right. They shut the door. Kelly's mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Risin, come out from the kitchen to the left to greet me.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi Ani. How are you?" Mrs. Risin asks.

"I'm good. How are you?" I answer.

"Fine. Well you and Kelly have fun today, okay?"

"Okay." With that, Kelly and I rush down the hall to the second room on the right. We shut the door as well.

I check a clock. "It's nine, and the mall doesn't open 'till ten! What do we do?" I ask, sitting on one of Kelly's chairs.

"I dunno," Kelly says, idly swinging her legs over the side of her bed as she sits at the foot. I turn to the desk behind me. I notice a lot of manga and anime pictures. A lot of them pictures of Yuki from Fruits Basket

"Well, someone's been the drawing bug lately," I say, looking at each picture. "These are good. Where do you learn how to draw like this?"

"You really think they're that good?" Kelly says, coming over. "I learn from a personal teacher."

"Kewl. You have any Ed pics?" I ask hopefully.

"Actually- yeah. Let me get it." She goes over to her closet. and grabs a picture from a drawer labeled 'Ed'. She brings it back. "I hope you like it," she says, and I see a hint of a smirk in her smile. I eye her suspiciously before grabbing the picture like a starved man would a piece of food.

I lay it out before me and it's poster size so I move it to the bed. I lay it out completely. There's a small comical part in the top. Ed is depressed, then the next is me walking in. The next scene he looks at me. That part is no more then four inches long and takes up the top left corner. That is colored. Then there is a huge sketch- done- of him and I gazing into each other's eyes… and holding hands.

Now I know the reason for the smirk.

"T-thanks?" I ask, stuttering.

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, belive me, I won't," I add under my breath. I look up at Kelly. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after," Kelly says.

"Augh. We still have thirty minutes to burn. I know! You teach me to draw like you do!" I say suddenly.

"What?" Kelly asks in disbelief.

"Come on- you know how much I want to draw a poster of you and Yuki like you did with me and Ed," I plead.

"Fine." Kelly procedes to teach me. She finishes and I attempt it. The head is too big. I throw that one out. Okay, the head is good. I draw the eyes and mouth and nose well, and mess up on the hair. Trash that. After about a hundred tries I finally manage to get a good picture of Ed, and I see it's time to go.

"That's bad- one picture in forty-five minutes," I say.

"It's good though," Kelly insists.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go."

We leave the room and Kelly yells to her mom that we're leaving. We rush out the door and into downtown. We walk a couple blocks and reach the mall- finally.

Inside. we head to the Kohls and look at the clothes. We would be at Aeropostale, but mom won't let me get much there. So we settle for Kohls. I find a couole of cute tops and try them on. They all fit but to my dismay, they're twenty bucks each. I only have a hundred dollars- hard earned mowing money- and it doesn't leave enough money to buy everything else I need- shoes, pants, accessories, and other stuff. I sigh and pick my favorite. A Purple low cut short sleeve shirt. I have an undershirt at home to go with it.

Kelly's picked out her fave shirt, and she and I pick jeans to go with our tops. We grab flip flops and pay for everything. We leave Kohls, and walk through the now crowded mall. I pick out a new necklace at Aero, and go to the Halmark. It's one of my favorite stores. They have pretty cool décor, and I have a lot of it in my room.

I have about twenty bucks left, not including my lunch money, to spend. Kelly shows me a couple of cool dolphin statues and ceiling danglers. I buy one dolphin statue and look at the fairies and dragons in the back.

There are always really cool fairies, and I can name each one. Darkness fairy, Fire fairy, Water fairy, Dragon fairy… I already have most of them. I'm missing one exclusive one and I look for it. It's the War fairy, with a sword and shield. Nothing. I didn't see it and so we left Halmark for lunch.

In the food court Kelly and I grab hotdogs, and mine turns out as a chili dog. "Um excuse me," I ask the cashier, "My food is wrong." The cashier doesn't notice me. She's too busy. I sigh and walk away. Kelly and I sit down.

"Well, good day of shopping, don't you think?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah," I say. I smile suddenly, and I reach in my purse. I grab our my emergency alchemy chalk. Kelly sees.

"Oh no, not again," She moans.

"But I'm sure it'll work this time!" I say.

"But remember last time? You were unpopular for a week! Not to mention I was too…"

"But we're not at school anymore! And plus, it did work that time, just not with my pencil."

Kelly sighs. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, fine."

I smile again and draw an alchemic circle around the chili dog. _Equivalent exchange, _I repeat in my head. _Equivalent exchange. _

I clap my hands together and slap them on the table. The circle glows, and I smile in excitement, but then it stops and nothing happens. "Huh? It didn't work…"

"See? I told you. It doesn't work," Kelly says. I sigh and scrap the chili off. I look up and gasp.

A portal had opened. A big portal, at least as big as me. I stood up. It was right behind Kelly.

"Kelly! Look!" I say. She turns around, and looks back at me blankly.

I stare back blankly. "Uh, Kelly, don't you see the portal?" I say.

"What portal?" she asks.

"The one right behind you!"

"There's nothing behind me…"

I realize that I am the only one who sees it. "Kelly, there is one. I'm going into it," I say, moving infront of it.

"Oh please," Kelly says. I take a deep breath, slowly let it out,

and venture in.

The portal closes and I hear the cry of Kelly behind me. "Where the heck did she go?!"


	3. Chapter 2: Through the Portal

Chapter 2- Through the Gate

I was… once again, falling, no more like sinking. I sigh to make sure I'm in air. I don't take in any water, so I must be in air. It doesn't feel like water, anyway. It is all white and I am… floating, it seems.

It is boring and I lay down, or really, try to. I see the white seems to fade into blue. I think I am in the portal, but im not sure. I feel wind rushing past me and my heart races and shatters. I'm not in a portal anymore. Im falling from the sky and I am scared to death. What if I hit the ground? What if I die? What if I don't make it? What if…?

I turn my thoughts away. My heart flutters with hope as I see green below me, and a patch of blue. I was going to hit water. I sigh in relief, and hit the water hard. I sink to the bottom. Luckily it's not too deep, and I swim up.

As my head pops out of the water, I see a suit of armor run from me. I wonder, is it Al? No, it couldn't be. But if it was true… that meant I was in the alchemic world… I brush a few cattails out of the way and I swim to shore. I sit on the edge, drying as much as I can. I am soaked to the bone, but I don't think of that. I think of the armor. The person who could be Al. My suspicions go unanswered as I throw off my shrug. It's much to hot to wear it, and it's ruined anyway. My hat was lost in the portal somewhere, and my flip flops were… surprisingly ontop of the house close to the pond I was in. So I had my shirt and jeans left of what I had come with. The armor had finally stopped running, and I walked a little closer to it.

"Ed, Ed!" it shouts. Ed? Oh this _had_ to be Al. "Ed! A pretty girl dropped down from the sky and fell in the water!" That is all I hear, but it's all I need to hear. But did Al really just say I'm pretty? I blush. Al turns around. I try to stop blushing, but it stays. Al points at me and then turns back to a figure standing near him. He stays there for about another minute and then turns around again, coming towards me. Finally the blush fades. I sigh in relief. Al is finally about a foot from me. "Hi," he says and I stand up.

"Hi," I say back. I stick out a hand and he shakes it. "I'm Liani. Ani for short."

"I'm-"

"That's okay, I know who you are." Al gives me a quizzical look and I smirk. _This is going to be fun…_I think.

"You do?" Al asks in astonishment.

"Yes. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

I hear a growl from somewhere. I smirk even more. But I decide to tell Al that I'm kidding.

"No, actually, I'm-"

"Alphonse Elric. I know. I was kidding."

"Wow, you really do know me," Al says. He steps aside and I see the source of the growl, though I already knew who it was. Short, blonde hair, golden eyes… I know it is Ed.

_Wow, he is short. Shorter than the manga made him appear, _I think, turning my gaze to Edward. He saw me looking at me and he walked up to me.

He stuck out his hand for a handshake. Smirking, I take it.

"Hello, shorty."

He reacts the way I thought he would. He lets go, and clenches his fist. I know he's ready for battle. This is great. I smile. I had wanted to see if the Fullmetal alchemist was worthy of his title…

I turn a back flip and grab a stick. It was all I could get. Al slaps his forehead and sighs, while stepping out of the way. "So, they call you the _Fullmetal Alchemist_, huh? Let's see if you're worthy of that title," I challenge.

"Oh, you'll see. Check this," he says. He brings his staff out of the ground.

"Hehe. Let's see how well you can use it." He comes at me and I quickly draw a transmutation circle in the ground, and look for some type of metal. I recognize this house and I jump over to it. I keep my stick with me.

Just as I thought- a scrap of metal in the window behind me. I grab it and doge Ed, jumping to the circle. I throw the metal in the circle and clap, then slap the ground. The metal becomes a sword. I charge madly at him, and swing wildly. Instead of dodging, he uses his staff to fight my sword. _Crash!_ They hit. He swings low and I jump up, swinging overhead. I barely scratch his cheek. It is bleeding. He looks at it and then looks at me. He swings at me, stronger this time and pushes me back.

He's good, I'll give him that, but he doesn't know what tricks I have up my sleeve. "Okay, Elric. Get ready for this one," I say, as I throw my sword at him. It knocks him over and in the short time I have I grab my stick and use it to draw a quick, simple, yet powerful, transmutation circle. He gets up as I finish. He's beginning to enjoy this, I can tell from the look on his face, and I am too. I clap as he starts to charge again, and he looks around. I laugh. He doesn't get it. I throw my hands up to the sky and water shoots up from the pond. He stares at it, amazed.

"Oh my god…" he says. I smirk and throw my hands forward.

The water shoots towards Ed like a rocket. He snaps to attention and jumps out of the way. "What the hell?!" Edward looks at me with wide eyes. "What is that?!"

"A little alchemy that I picked up on, that's all."

"That's not a _little_ alchemy!" Edward yells.

"Lower your voice, Elric. Now do you wanna play or not?" I say, raising my hand. My fingers are raised up in a battle 'come on' pose. Edward obtains a growl and crouches. I reverse the water and he doges again. I have half of it come over Ed's head, the other half I leave behind. I make a little line, almost, and it drops on his head, even when he runs. He runs over to me, and I let the water go. I can't concentrate on two things at once.

I roll to the right and grab my sword in the process, and when coming up I hurl it infront of my face, protecting it from Ed's oncoming blow. We push and sparks jump from the metal. Ed gives and I push him back and clap, using the previous circle to drain the water from the grass, making a ring of dry grass.

My plan is set. But the one thing missing is the fire. I take a glance at Al and he has his head in his hands. "I'm gonna go…" but his voice fades from my head. Edward stands and points.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHAT'RE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Edward says, infuriated. I giggle.

"Then fight me you idiot." He pulls out a bit of ignition cloth and rubs it, setting off a spark. "Ohh, using the flame technique, eh?" I smile. The sparks catch onto the grass. I don't think Edward was meaning to do that, because in surprise, he jumps into the ring.

"You're good," he mutters.

"Learned from the best," I say. Something falls out of my pocket. I pick it up quickly. "What?" I whisper.

It's a silver band with a red jewel in the middle. A philosopher's stone ring. On Earth it's a cheap little cosplay item. But here? Could it be? Could it really be the legendary philosophers stone? As if to answer the ring flashes and the sword grows longer but keeps it's original thickness and width. "No freaking way…" I whisper.

It's only then I look up. Edward is in the air and swinging his staff. Suddenly I drop to the ground and roll. He just barely misses. I am up in a flash, swinging furiously.

A small ring of fire is on the ground. Its about waist high, but is building. "Maybe I let this get out of hand." But I'm fighting for honor. I try to swing, then realize I've dropped my sword. Edward walks toward me. He drops my sword. "What's this?" I ask, picking it up.

"You dropped it. Surely you don't think that I'm not going to give mercy to an innocent girl like you," he says. My eyes turn into a blazing fire.

"I'm stronger than you, bean boy. And I don't take candy from strangers." I run furiously at Edward, but his sword is raised so I can't get a hit. I jab and manage to hit his stomach.

Edward makes his comeback and fights with the ferocity I've shown. He's got the upper hand, but I've got anger. And when I'm angry I'm strong. He makes a cut on my arm and blood drips down. I look at it, wipe it, and then as more blood comes out I fight Edward with all the remaining strength in my body.

There comes a point where I, from blood loss and lack of sleep, begin a fall into unconsciousness. Edward takes that advantage and begins to get me closer to the edge of the fire. I give in.

He pushes me through the flames and into the pond.

Steam rises around me and I hear voices as my eyes close and I slowly fall into a faint.

"Hehe, sorry. It seems I don't know my own strength…"

"Big brother what did you do?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"


	4. Chapter 3: Winry the Goddess

Chapter Three- Winry the Goddess

I awake with my head throbbing. My eyelids feel as heavy as lead and I want to keep them closed, but something else wants them to open. "I think she's awake…" I hear Al's voice and I shove my eyes open, and then blink a few times from the bright light. Al seems in delight. He hugs me. I blink in surprise and he lets me down. "I thought big brother killed you!"

"Al, you silly boy…" I say faintly and sit up. "Ow, ow, ow… God my head hurts..." I suddenly perk up and hear Ed's voice.

"I told you, she's the one who started it!" he yells at someone.

"A girl can't take all that you dish out, Ed! If you drank milk more…"

"Shut up!" The other voice was a girl's voice. I recognize it as Winry's. She comes in the room.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. I nod. "That's good." She breathes a sigh of relief. "So, who're you?"

"I'm Liani," I say plainly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Winry. If Ed gives you any trouble let me know. I'll give him what for!" She smiles and I laugh. Winry dons a black tank top and her brown tan pants. Her hair is down, a difference in her normal attire. Ed walks in.

"Heh, are you okay?" Ed asks me. "I'm sorry I was so rough. Shouldn't have been so rough on a girl… hehe…" he says nervously while I quell the fire rapidly rising in my body. No one calls me weak and gets away with it…

"It's fine," I say.

Ed turns to Winry and Al. "I need to talk to the girl privately…" he tells them. Al looks at him peculiarly and then leaves.

"You're not going to do anything inappropriate to her, are you Ed?" Winry asks.

"NO!" he shouts defensively.

Winry shrugs and leaves, shutting the door.

"Hehe… uh Ed…" I say a bit nervously.

"So what's your game?" He asks and I stare blankly. "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?" It sounds fake but it's the honest truth. I'm so confused.

"All that advanced alchemy, knowing that I'm regrettably short, knowing all about me and my brother? How?" Edward asks, pounding a fist next to me on the bed. He pulls a chair near the bed. "I want you to tell me _everything_."

"Everything?" I ask, weakly.

"Everything."

I sigh. He sits and I begin. "Well, I don't come from this world, as you can probably tell. And I live on Earth. I um… well…" I slow down. It's awkward explaining to someone that you've kinda been a stalker your entire life of them and that you're from a different world.

"From Earth? So you must've passed through the gate, which is where that extraordinary alchemy came from. But how did you know me?" Ed asks.

"Well, it's difficult. See, on earth there is a book series and television show called Fullmetal Alchemist," I start slowly. "Um, it's about you and all your adventures. And Al too. And Winry, and Roy…"

"I see. So I'm a star on your world, huh?" Edward has a prideful look on his face.

"Kinda. But there are other shows and books," I say a bit matter of factly.

"By the way, good alchemy for a beginner. And fighting too," he says.

"Oh, I studied every episode of Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA for short," I say. I laugh a minute. "My friend says I'm obsessed."

"Ah," Edward goes quiet. There's an awkward silence for a while. I look out the window at the setting sun.

"What time is it? And what day, too?" I suddenly realize I have no idea of the date.

"It's April 10th, 6:15 p.m. on the dot," Edward explains.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week. Al never left you." He pauses. "I think he likes you."

"Obvious statement of the year," I sigh. "All the boys have been after me lately. Me _and_ Kelly. It's really annoying, actually. If only the right guy would ask me…" I find myself trailing off. I close my mouth quickly. "I've never said that much about my personal life to anyone."

"I find you very talkative, personally," Edward remarks. "But I admire that. At least you're out there and open with me. Just promise me you're not lying."

"I'm not lying!" I say, taken aback. Ed laughs.

"Good. And um, if I may ask," he suddenly turns solemn. "Where did you get that philosophers stone?"

"I didn't make it I swear," I say quietly. He's become intimidating. "I didn't make it!"

"Then how did you get it?"

"It's a toy on my world. My friend bought it for me. It's made out of plastic on Earth. I don't know why it's like this here," I say. There's a silence again as he regains composure. "What is the homunculus situation?"

Ed smiles. "You know about that too? Man you're smart."

I laugh. "Not really. I just watch way too much anime."

"Um let's see. I killed off Greed already, Envy, Gluttony and Bradley are still alive," he says. "Mustang killed Lust…"

"I see," I say. "Are they going to bother us?"

"So long as I don't do anything life threatening," Ed says with a wry laugh.

I nod solemnly. An awkward silence overcomes us, for about the fifth hundredth time. I look down nervously. "Ed, am I… Am I a problem?"

"A problem?" Ed asks and I look up. "Naw, you're fine. It's been a while since I've stayed a long time at Winry's house. I think she'll appreciate it if I stayed longer more often."

"Y-yeah!" I say confidently. Suddenly I sniff the air and an excellent scent is perceived by me. "What is _that_?"

Ed gives another laugh. "Didn't you know that Winry's the best cook ever?" I push the covers off of me and my legs involuntarily move off of the bed. "Where are you going?" I stand and look at him, a wide grin on my face.

"Ed, didn't I mention? I love to cook."

The kitchen is full of good smell. I notice a casserole like thing baking in one of Winry's handmade ovens. I walk over to where Winry is making an entrée. I look up at her. "Winry, you are a _goddess_!" I exclaim. She laughs. "Please let me help!" I beg.

Winry laughs again. "Okay, if you're up to it," she says happily. She sets a recipe in front of me for some chicken squares appetizers. "Just follow the recipe and you should be okay. These are all my recipes."

"Okay." I nod. I begin to make dough to wrap the filling in, adding the flour, yeast and eggs and mix it. I almost put the water in, but substitute milk for water because it will taste better that way. (WARNING, THIS IS NOT A REAL RECIPIE! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO _NOT_ TRY MAKING THIS!)

I continue improvising, making changes to the filling, putting a lot more hidden vegetables in there, like carrots and broccoli. I mix the filling together and place it in the dough squares. Winry comes over and nods, to imply that I'm doing this correctly. I guess she doesn't notice how different it is!

I wrap up each square and take the tray over to the oven. Before I place it in the oven, something beeps and Winry turns some dishes around. I notice that there is a lot of food in the oven as I place mine in and set the timer. "Winry," I ask, "why is there so much food?"

She turns from what she's doing and smiles. "Ed eats a lot, half of it for Al, actually. And I didn't know how much you'd eat, seeing as how you've been out for a week straight." Winry talks a bit softer now. "And plus, we have a guest. We should have a feast."

"Ah-" I say and look down at the floor, embarrassed. "Th-thanks Winry…"

"Don't worry about it!" Winry talks in her usual tone now. "I like cooking!"

"Me too!" I say happily as she grabs things from the oven, leaving the squares in for a while longer. I run over to where the plates are and grab some out for the food. I bring them back over and we put the many foods on the plates in a display. Winry and I take turns moving them from the counter to the self heating table Winry made, and setting them in display.

By the time that's completed, Winry's oven beeps and she takes out two things. The chicken squares and the casserole like thing which I realize now is a pie. I smile happily on the inside.

We place those things on the table. Winry calls Edward and Alphonse in and we all sit. "Where's Pinako?" Ed asks Winry.

"She's away right now, treating some serious auto-mail damage in a town about ten miles away from here," Winry says. "She left about an hour ago when you talked with Liani."

"Oh," Ed says. "Well, that aside, lets eat!" he says excitedly.

He grabs just about half of everything. I giggle as he takes one of my chicken squares. Ed gives me a peculiar look, but shakes it off.

I personally don't want much to start with but then as I begin to take food I realize I'm _much_ hungrier than I thought I was. I take at least three of the squares, some garlic steak thing Winry made, salad, green beans with an orange sauce on them, some rice with little mushrooms in them and gravy-like sauce.

As we begin eating a buzz fills the room. Occasional conversation is heard as Ed tries to explain the food to Al. "Man, Winry. The Chicken Squares are better than normal!" he exclaims, taking a bite into the food.

I beam. He likes my food! "Well, Liani made it, not me," Winry says, directing his praise over to me.

I giggle. "I'm so glad you like it, Edward! I improvised a bit. I wasn't going to tell you at first, at least, not until you tried it. I like cooking as much as Winry does, I think," I say and Winry nods.

The praise goes around the table and we continue our meal. It's quiet, but the buzz still stays. I tell them about my previous life, and I explain to Winry some things about Earth. Al seems really fascinated. But the thing that surprises us all the most is the fact that I made it through the Gate without using a human sacrifice. The buzz deadens as the topic is brought up.

"Maybe…" I begin, "maybe I gave up my body on the other side of the gate for this one. It's probable."

"I agree," Ed says. "We don't exactly know what's on the other side of the gate but we're pretty sure it's a parallel universe. So your souls probably switched and the soul from your body here went into your body on the other side, and vice versa."

"Yeah?" Winry asks. "Well, I don't understand any of this alchemy stuff. You two just concern yourselves with what you have to, but don't drag me in it. I'm happy with my work as it is."

I laugh. "Yeah." I stop eating. "So no one will miss me then, right?"

Ed stops too. "I guess."

I sigh in relief. "Good. I couldn't bear to have Tia or Mom worry about me like that." I sigh again, full from the feast. "Winry, you make a good meal."

"Ah! But you didn't try my pie yet!" she says, shocked. I giggle.

"Oh, right!" Winry comes around with plates of pie for each of us. It's a cherry pie, my favorite. And it's even better when Winry makes it.

Think of your favorite pie, the best you've ever had it. Now multiply that taste by one hundred, and you've got Winry's pie.

"Oh my god, Winry, once again, I must say. You are a _goddess!_" I exclaim after eating one bite. I savor each bite until the last one. "I'll eat one of those _anytime!_"


	5. Chapter 4: New Arrivals

_(Hello, 's Faror here. I will now apologize for my stupididity._

_A)) I didn't post as often as I could. School came up so now I'll probably get around one update every few months._

_B)) For my own sanity I will not continue the story in present tense. It's waaay too hard. _

_Now that that's out of the way, here's chappie four! Gomen gomen gomen, for my stupidity…)_

Chapter Four- New Arrivals

"No no no, butt head. You don't do it that way," I spat.

Edward, the butthead, (as I'd recently began to call him) was attempting to learn some of my alchemy. It's hard to combine alchemy, I'll give him that, but air and water are so closely linked, that it's kind of a bit of an easier one. Like, if it was fire and water, I'd cut him some slack, but I didn't think air and water'd be that hard.

"Damn, how'd you learn to do this stuff. It's so impossible!" Edward said looking at the flawless circle he'd drawn on the ground.

"Easy, Shrimp. Little thing called 'logic'," I teased. "Ever heard of it?" Edward began to get mad at me and I only milked the rage. "Oh wait, that's right!" Here it came. "You're a guy. Guys don't know how to use logic." He'd snap any minute now. "Besides," I said devilishly. "You're too little a boy to hold it in your brain." Snap.

"You little… You'll pay for that!" I could see him rearing up to come at me so I simply moved a bit to the right as he sprung, resulting in a very muddy (and angry might I add) Edward.

"But Mr. the Butthead," I said, holding a finger to my lower lip, "I thought you were the little one." He acted up once more.

This was how I'd spent the last few days at the Rockbell residence. We'd trade off every day, exchanging alchemy. Edward had been teaching me basic alchemy (Though I was ahead of it) for about two days, and I'd been teaching him my water technique for two days also. He didn't catch on easily and I took it as an advantage. But that only went from morning to lunch. After lunch I'd become accustomed to doing some real girl things by hanging out with Winry. Well, as girly as you could get with her. We went shopping, I for clothes and she for tools, one day, which was rather enjoyable. She tried to show me how to make things with her tools but it completely over my head. For the most part, we cooked. Winry was awesome. She was just like the older sister I'd always wanted but never had. I hoped she didn't think of me as annoying or anything. I didn't think she did, but you were never really sure with her. This is how the days usually went.

Until today.

"Who are you calling so short he has to use doll furniture for everyday life?!" He bellowed.

"Oh no one… just little Edward the butthead." I began my usual way of strategizing a new plan for holding him. At that moment, a voice sang through the rural area. It was a happy little voice. A cutesy voice. And it was _her._ Ed and Roy's horror of horrors. _The girl. Ramue._

She came looking like a ten year old. She was pretty short, shorter than Edward. Which was definetly what made her seem ten. She had short chesnut brown hair, that didn't look brushed and hung at her jaw line. She had these really pretty eyes, they were like a clear, icy blue color. She donned spring type clothes that made her look like a flower child in the field. Her shirt was a long one, and it almost looked like a dress on her. It was lime and white striped, and it brought out her eyes really well. She held something white in her hands, something I couldn't see to well. She seemed to be hiding it. The girl was running and when we'd heard her voice it'd been something unintelligible, and she wasn't talking now.

When she reached us she stopped, panting. "H-hey… S-sup?" she said through breaths. I stared. "What… is there... something… on my face?"

"Ah! A-are you okay?!" I asked her.

"F…fine," she said, regaining her breath. "I think I'm… fine now…"

"Was something chasing you?" Edward asked, seeming to suddenly appear.

"Oh, you could say that," she replied.

"What was it?" I asked. "Cause the scariest thing I know is Butthead right here."

"Grr… I'll ignore that for now. Anyway… Yeah, what was it?" Edward grumbled.

"It was…" she said while thinking. Her face took on a suspicious look but I ignored it. "A big scary monster! Who breathed fire out of his hands!" I did a face-plant.

"A scary monster," I said slowly.

"Yeah! It was blue too!"

"And how old are you?" Edward asked.

"Oh, about fifteen."

Now it was his turn to almost faint. But I was surprised too. Not about the fact that she was shorter than him though she was older. No, it was so strange for me to see someone my age act so immature. But maybe… maybe it was a nickname or something?

The girl stretched and yawned. "Sooo… got any grub 'round here? I'm starved!"

"Um…" I thought a minute. "Probably. If Edward hasn't eaten it all by now."

"Hey!" Edward yelled at me. Soon enough, Winry came outside.

"What's going on out here?" she asked us. She then saw the girl. "Oh, well you're new. What's your name sweetie?"

"Okay, A, I'm fifteen, alright? Don't pamper me with this baby crap. B, I'm Ramue, and C, what does it take to get some food around here?" Ramue, which was apparently her name, said.

"Ramue? Isn't that a drink?" I muttered aloud, and Ed nodded.

"Figures. If anyone can catch that then you can," she said glumly. I suppressed a laugh.

"Well, I can get you some food if you want," Winry said and took Ramue inside.

Once they were inside I sighed and slumped to the ground. "Everything's so tiring around here," I mumbled.

"Welcome to my life," Edward said unhappily. Then his eyes became happier. "Hey, that Soda girl… She said she was fifteen… right?"

"Yeah."

"And… she was shorter than me… right?"

"Yeah."

He beamed. "YES! Finally, someone who's my age and shorter than me!" he said happily.

I laughed. "Is that all you care about Ed?" I asked, smiling.

It was quiet for a while. I could hear Winry and Ramue talking inside. From what I had overheard, it seemed as though she'd come from central. And it seemed liked she was… in the same condition as me. She had come from earth too it seemed, as she talked about New York as I knew it. Hm. Another Fullmetal Alchemist fan? But it seemed like she didn't even know what she'd done. No, she'd come here on accident.

Edward stood then, and I realized he'd been sitting next to me. He stretched his arms high above his head and I saw a glint of metal before remembering his arm was automail prosthetics. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Soda girl," he yawned.

"Okay," I said a bit absent-mindedly, as I was still looking at his arm.

"You gonna come?" he asked.

"Okay," I said standing.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay…" I said and then laughed. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh you were looking at…" I guess he saw where my eyes had been drawn.

"It's not like I hate you for it or anything," I said. "I- I umm… I think it's really interesting actually… Yeah, that's it," I said grinning.

"Uh-huh."

I nervously shifted feet. "um so uhm… yeah… can we go inside now?" I said embarrassed.

"Sure."

It seemed as though Winry had adopted Ramue as her younger sister, even if she was the same age as her. She had gotten Ramue a change of clothes and made her a little soup which the girl was eating at the table now. "So, you're Ramue," I said.

"Yep," she said. "I'm fifteen and I live with a bunch of blue scary monsters, 'cept for a couple of them who are nice to me. Um, I like the color yellow and my favorite animal is a cat."

"Okay," I said slowly. Seemed she could personality switch in a second.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"Um, my name's Liani, remember? But you can call me Ani if you like. I'm fourteen and um, I live here, I guess, with Winry and a scary monster named Edward," and here I had an angry shout from Ed, "My favorite color is green or blue and I like fish…"

"Fish?" Edward said. "What good are those?"

"Shut up. Not like you've got a favorite animal," I snarled.

"Oh but I do. I like bears."

"Bears."

"Yeah. Bears."

I shook my head in dismay. "He's probably lying but who cares? Don't let him get to you. So um, where do you live?"

"Uhhhhh… I don't really have a home. Just go where I feel like it. But sometimes I live with the scary monsters," she said.

"And where do they live?" I asked.

"A long ways from here!" she said happily.

I sighed. Obviously she didn't know where she lived. I saw Ed perk up again. "So, Soda girl. You're fifteen, shorter than me, you don't know where you live, you're completely immature and you're name is the same as a drink," he said.

"It's RamUe, not RamUNe," she said, emphasizing the capital letters. She sounded upset. I was very surprised she didn't get angry from that. I would have definetly blown my top.

"So um, Ramue, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Not much," she replied. "Just…" She didn't finish because she yawned and dropped dead asleep.

"Sleep?" I guessed the ending of her sentence.

"She did seem pretty tired when she talked to me," Winry said and I nodded. Ramue was pretty cute. I liked her from what I'd seen. She filled me with happiness and I really liked that. She seemed safe enough, so I decided that I could trust her. Yes, I could. And that was a good feeling of trust.

© Hannah Faror

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters._

_I do not own Ramune nor do I own its image_

_Characters Ramue and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_


	6. Chapter 5: To Central!

Chapter Five- To Central!

Well, Ramue was quite a handful and she torchered Edward with any chance she got. She was _extremely_ mischievous. That was the only annoying part. She didn't seem like the kind to get angry easily, certainly she wasn't short tempered. (Actually, she was probably the least temperamental of all of us. Not including Den.) Ah, yes, I did get to meet Pinako. She was really great, and different than I'd expected her to be. She'd been suspicious about me at first, and I didn't really know what to expect from her. But Winry (and Ramue) helped tear down walls and we eventually grew to enjoy each other's company.

So I'd spent an entire week living with the Rockbells, the Elrics and Ramue. It was interesting, seeing the world around me. We'd already had some unexpected happenings occur. We actually found My iPod in the pond I'd fallen in when I first came here. It was about the day after we found Ramue.

"Ya know, I saw something really shiny in the water by your house, Winry," Ramue said after lunch that day. "I wonder what it is?"

"I don't know," she said, a bit puzzled herself. "Let's look at it."

So we had gone to the small pond where I'd fallen in. We looked for a little through the water before Ramue picked up something small and silver, about the size of a flash drive. "Found it!" she cried. She brought it out of the water over to where I was sitting. (I hadn't gone in because I was sure I'd fall under the water.) I took it in my hands and looked at it, a smile growing on my lips. "Ramue," I said, "I believe this would be something from where I come from called an iPod."

Ramue looked at it, fingering it into her hands. "It's pretty water-logged," she said. "Is it broken?"

"Maybe. It's not waterproof," I said. I began to draw a small ccircle on the ground. "Maybe I can get the water out with alchemy? I am a water specialist."

"So now you're an alchemy specialist?" Edward grunted.

"I'll ignore that." I drew a small circle on the ground and place the electronic in the middle. I clapped and placed my hands on the circle and the water rose above. I moved it as fast as I could back into the pond and I looked at the iPod. I clicked the small power button and it turned on.

"Kyaaah! What is that? Its so wonderful!" Winry said impressed.

"It's kinda like a music player," I said, smiling. "See you turn this, then click here, then touch this, and then it plays music." There of course, just happened to be the headphones laying on the ground and I plugged them into the player. Winry listened.

"It's so cool…" she said. Edward came and snatched it up.

"Hm. It's weird," he said bluntly. "I don't get it."

"Well, it's nothing a boy would get anyway," I said, taking it back. Suddenly the screen went black. "Uh oh. Looks like it's out of power."

"Awh, I wanted to listen!" Ramue piped up.

"Sorry. Oh well," I said, a bit disappointed myself. After that we went inside, and not much happened. I was getting a bit restless after that. It was a week after I'd gotten there after all, and nothing big had happened. Finally, Edward decided it was time for him to get moving.

"I really do need to get back on the road," he said one day after we'd eaten dinner. "I've got to return our bodies to normal sooner or later."

"Really, you have to leave?" Winry asked. "But it seems like you were just arriving."

"We have been here a week, Winry. And Brother's determined," Al spoke up.

"Well, that may all be good and true, but what are Ani and I gonna do?" Ramue asked.

There was silence a bit after that. I was kind of worried. I would like to see Roy if I could, but I didn't know if that'd be possicle. But maybe Edward would be going to central? And then again, I had my philosophers stone too, even if I hated it.

"Ani, Ramue, if you want to come with us I guess I would be alright with that," Ed said slowly. He didn't seem too sure. "I just hope you're aware that if you slow down I'll leave you behind."

"Hah!" I laughed. "More like you'll be catching up to me."

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, Ed," Ramue said smiling. "I'm coming too!"

"Oh, do you have to, Ramue?" Winry begged. "I really would like it if you stayed…"

"I know, but I wanna explore! I wanna go out there, be adventurous!" she exclaimed happily.

"Alright…" Winry said disappointed.

I stood outside my room later that night. I was too restless to sleep. where did Ed plan to go? And why was he so apt to take me along? It didn't make sense. Suddenly, he passed by me, then stopped and looked at me. "Weren't you going to bed an hour ago?" he asked.

"Can't sleep," I said shortly. It was quiet awhile. "Ed, where do you plan to go tomorrow?"

"Well, I suppose it'd be good to check in with Mustang and see if he's got any leads," he said, not looking directly at me. That made me nervous.

"Um so Ed… about the stone um… Couldn't you just use…" I stuttered.

"No. Have you seen it recently?" I then noticed I hadn't. "I got rid of it. Something about that stone gives me a bad omen. I _don't_ want anyone using it. And besides. If someone just gave me the answer, this would be too easy. I need to figure this out on my own."

"You got rid of it? You destroyed it?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately I didn't destroy it. I couldn't. But I hid it. In a place no one will look. Hopefully it'll be safe enough there," he said.

"I see…" I was quiet again. "Well, good night I guess."

"'Night," he muttered and took off to his own room.

I still stood there, even after he left. I thought about central awhile, then noticed I heard something small crying. I followed the sound and found myself in Ramue's room.

"Ramue?" I asked.

"A-ani! Um, I- I'm fine. What- What're you doing i- in here?" she stuttered through sobs.

"Ramue, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Can- can I be hon- honest with you?" she asked.

"Of course you can. I won't get mad at you." I closed the door and sat with her. "What's up?"

"I'm from your world, Earth. I'm sure you know that by now," she said. "And… sometimes my stomach cramps up so bad I can barely stand it. And I hadn't told anyone this but I lost a lot. I didn't get alchemy like you and I lost a lot. I'm not tall because I lost a lot of bone when I came over. And I lost… the feeling of anger…"

This was a lot on me. She really had lost a lot. And she didn't have alchemy at all. So where was the equivalent exchange in that? She had to gain something?

"And then, it doesn't make sense. You didn't lose anything and you got this alchemy of yours. It's like… you pawned off of my losses for your gain," she sobbed.

"Yeah… it doesn't make sense. There's no equivalent exchange at all. Although… have you fought at all since you came here?"

"N-no…"

"Maybe you've gained strength," I said, hoping for the better.

"No, I've always been strong."

"Oh," I muttered, my smile fading. And I did suppose there was sense to this. Wasn't the whole philosopher's stone similar to this? A certain person only has to give something in exchange for something else. It doesn't have to be of that person's loss. it just has to be a loss. And that was, I was sure, what had happened. I'd pawned off of Ramue. "I'm sorry…" I said. "So sorry…"

"It's okay. It's not like you could've prevented it." She sniffled. and then lay on her back. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's forget about it, okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling, but I knew I'd lied. It would still haunt me for a while.

The next morning got me up early and found me ready to go. Winry made sure that we ate a good breakfast before going.

"It's important to be healthy and well prepared for whatever the day throws at you!" she said happily. "You can't do anything if you aren't ready for it!"

"Sure Winry. If you say so," I said smiling.

"Puh. You gave me milk," Ed muttered.

"You'll drink it and you'll like it!" she yelled back.

She was persistent and it worked, having Ed drink it in the end. Sometimes she baffled me. It was like she got anything she wanted done.

Soon it was time to leave and I was extremely excited. "Be careful, Ani!" Winry said. "You too Ramue! And _especially_ you Ed!"

"Like I need to be reminded," Edward muttered but he called back, "Okay."

"Bye!" I called to Winry as we walked away from the house.

"Bye bye!" Ramue called too.

The road to the station was a long one and it was quite a while before we got there. It gave me a lot of time to think. What would central be like? And Roy? Was he how the manga depicted him? This was all coming so fast I didn't have time to think. I guessed I would just have to rely on my own instinct.

The station was crowded, I'll give you that. But I found it nice to be going to some place I'd never been before. It was exciting, I guess. The thrill grabbed me and I let instinct take over. Just follow Edward, I told myself.

It seemed a while before we got to central. And it was. It was two days before we got there. Central seemed solemn and forbidding. The gates were wet. I guessed it'd rained there recently. I forgot it could rain here too.

"This is it," I whispered.

"Yeah. No big deal," Edward said and went through the gates.

"For you maybe!" I ran to catch up with him.

"Um, um, um…." Ramue was extremely quiet. I didn't get it.

"Come on!" I called to her.

"Uh, coming!" she said and caught up with me and Ed.

"What were you doing? you weren't picking up a cat like Al, were you?" Edward grumbled.

"No! Um I'm just nervous. That's it." I suddenly remembered something she'd said when I met her. 'Blue scary monsters that she lived with'. Perhaps she lived in central? No, she'd know where that was… Maybe? We'd find out inside.

It was big. I know that's a blunt word but that's the best way to describe it. Big. Central is VERY big. It was like a huge mansion. Kinda scary actually. I felt like I'd get lost quickly. I had to keep right behind Edward to not get lost. Ramune shrunk behind me too. Some of the personnel there looked at Ed and waved, and he'd wave back, but nothing more went on. Finally a familiar face turned up.

"Ah Edward, it's good to see you again," Hawkeye said approaching us. "And who's your friend?"

"Her name's Liani."

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye, it's a pleasure. Edward has told me a lot about this place. It's so interesting," I said happily. I suddenly realized she hadn't seen Ramue. I definitely decided the blue scary monsters were people in central. And she lived here.

"We're here to see Roy," Edward said.

"Of course. You know where he is. It's nice to meet you Liani. And no need to be so uptight. Just call me Hawkeye," she said, then took off.

Ramue peeked out from behind me. "Why were you hiding?" I asked her.

"Well, it's hard to explain." And suddenly we were at Roy's office.

Inside Edward and Roy threw insults at eachother until the latter noticed me.

"Ed, who's the girl? I thought you liked Winry," he said. We both went red.

"Um… um… I'm Liani Faror and I'm just somebody who met him and um I well that is," I say smushing all my words together.

Roy laughs. "I'm kidding. Relax. Liani huh? Interesting name. Where'd you find her, Ed?" he asked

"You know she just kinda fell out of the sky. Literally." Edward said, letting his anger get to him.

"Well, I'm Roy Mustang," he introduced himself to me.

"Ah," I said. "Ed's told me about you. You're the renown flame alchemist, correct?"

"Smart girl, huh? Yes, I am. Are you an alchemist yourself?"

"Yep," I said, not mentioning that my forte is water and air.

"Well it's nice to see you Ed. What brings you he-" he began then suddenly stopped. "You…"

"Eep…" Ramue squeaked as she headed for the door.

"You know him?" Ed asked her.

"Um… yeah. He's the… scary blue monster… with the fire… from… his hands…" she muttered. "'Cept um, little problem. He can't exactly breathe fire at the moment cause, well…" She then held up a pair of white gloves.

"You little!" Roy yelled and began to chase Ramue, trying to get his gloves back.

"This is why I take them! Cause you're so mean to meeeee!" she whined.

I simply laughed. It was all I could do. Edward did too.

When things finally settled down, we had a slightly civil conversation. I asked him about his alchemy techniques and he just bragged on and on. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"Yeah, you must be a good alchemist," I said to Roy.

"Yes, I'm a very good alchemist. I'm sure you are too, though I bet yours isn't nearly as strong. There aren't a lot of women alchemists out there," he said laughing.

"Oh really?!" I said, getting angry. "Well, let's see about that! How about we have an alchemist fight? Just like the one Edward told me you and he had."

"You told her about that too, Ed?"

"I guess I did!" he said, trying to sound cheerful while hiding his anger at me.

"Um, can I go talk to Riza now?" Ramue asked.

"Yeah, you did. Why don't we see who's got the stronger alchemy, hm, Roy?" I said, getting more confident.

"You're on," he said.

The arrangements were set and the battle began an hour later.

© Hannah Faror

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters._

_Characters Ramue and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_


	7. December 2008 Filler Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ~ (to all who celebrate it)

So 's Xmas again. I hope everybody's was good. Mine went by quickly. I got LOTS of candy which is always good and I got a bunch of other stuffs. So. I've got a new years resolution~

Evil Hamster: She says

Faror: Shaddup

It's my new year's resolution party! (Yes, a little Xmas filler)

Faror: So Ed, what id your resolution going to be?

Ed: Don't have any.

Faror: You need one though!

Ed: Don't have any.

Faror: Party Pooper. My resolution is to get one update a month in on TEA! _(For you who can't figure it out, TEA is the acronym for The Earth Alchemist) _I finally am gonna get to the point where Ed likes Liani!

Ed: Check that – my resolution is to NOT get paired with that crazy woman in your stories.

Good Hamster: But she's awful nice.

Faror: Yeah, don't go dissin' my OCs! If you do I'll slap you. Hey that reminds me; I got you a Christmas Present.

Good Hamster: I hope Ed got one for you!

Evil Hamster: Did you get him a pink frilly dress?

Ed: *glares*

Faror: Dunno. I kinda forgot.

Ed: *opens gift*

Evil hamster: I wasn't serious about that!

Good Hamster: What do you know? It is a pink frilly dress!

Faror: Oh yeah I wanted to see you in cross play for some reason. That's what it was.

Ed: I'm going to burn it.

Faror: Nope, you're gonna put it on!

Ed: And what if I don't?

Faror: Well, first I'll make you kiss Liani in the next chapter and then Ill let Winry at you after destroying your auto mail

Ed: You wouldn't…

Faror: You very well know I would.

Ed: Dang you. Hey, why did I say Dang? Dang it!

Faror: Oh yeah. I decided I'd do a swear-less chapter. Even if it is filler.

Ed: Dang you, you female dog! Aw crud that sounds so flipping retarded!

Faror: Hah! Now you sound stupid! Just get the dress on.

Ed: Dang you I hate you.

_-Liani and Ramue enter-_

Liani: *tired* What's all the commotion?

Ramue: Did Santa come?!

All: *stare*

Ramue: What?

Liani: You're… fifteen, right?

Ramue: Yep.

Evil Hamster: And you still believe in Santa?

Ramue: There's no Santa?! *worried*

Good Hamster: Ah, no, of course there is honey. *quickly* Evil is just stupid.

Evil: Hey!

Ramue: Oh, phew! Good.

Liani: Uh, right! I was really good this year so I bet I'll get a lot of gifts.

Ed: Yeah right.

Faror: Shut up Ed. I was good too. I got all me candy from Santa. Oh, Ed you're in… the dress… Take it off… it's scary.

Ed: Hah. I win.

Good: I know Evil won't get any presents. : P She's mean!

Evil: Well I don't want any gifts. I'd rather be me and not get any gifts than get gifts and not be me!

Good: How can you say that?!

Faror: Geez, you're just like El and Il from Shugo Chara!.

Evil: Yeah, well, we are shoulder hamsters. I'm the devil one and she's the goody perfect angel one.

Good: That's not true! I'm bad sometimes!

Faror: Like when?

Good: O///O Well um, this summer, I met a hamster I _really_ liked and um, um, um… You can guess from there.

All: *stare*

Ed: So you can flipping block my swears but not her dang 'suggestive terms'?!

Faror: *in extreme shock* I honestly didn't see it coming.

Liani: But you're the author, right?

Ramue: Yeah, don't you have any all-powerful authoress powers?

Faror: *shakes head* Sadly, no. Only Plum has that kind of control. _(Hey Plum, you got in! Thanks for being my best fan! ^.^)_

Evil: Plum?

Faror: Never mind.

_-Tom Nook enters-_

Tom Nook: *hits everybody on the head with a net*

_-Tom Nook leaves-_

All: …

Ed: Who the heck – dang it you blocked that too?! – was that?

Faror: Dunno. Some crazy raccoon?

Good: He's weird

Evil: You're weird.

Ramue: Ahem. So…

Liani: Resolutions! Mine is to kiss Ed before Chapter 10 of TEA!

Ed: That isn't gonna happen. Cause once again, my resolution is to not get paired up with any of Faror's OCs.

Faror: Hah! That's not gonna happen! mine is to have an update each month. With fillers too!

Evil: And that ain't gonna happen either.

Ramue: My resolution is to not get angry when somebody mistakes my name for Ramune.

Good: My resolution is to not be perfect all the time!

Evil: Well my resolution is to… is to…

Faror: Don't you have one?

Evil: Uh, no I guess.

Liani: That's not good.

Good: Everyone needs a resolution!

Ed: Evil, yours can be to go die.

Evil: *hits on the head with a net*

Faror: Be nice Ed.

Evil: How about to hit him on the head every day with a net?!

Faror: Guys, seriously!

Evil: Fine.

Ramue: How about you try to be good?

Evil: That works.

Liani: Yeah, good idea!

Good: So Evil and I are kinda switching this year?

Ed: *glum* Sure if you want to think of it like that.

Faror: Shut up Ed.

Ed: It's true!

Liani: But you still said it meanly. Apologize. Both of you.

Ed and Evil: No.

Ramue: Then no cookies for you!

Good: We have cookies?

Ramue: Yeah. Liani and I made them.

Faror: Ooh, cookies!

Evil: Fine, sorry ed.

Ed: Okay. Sorry Evil. Dang you.

Liani: *sighs* I guess that's the best we'll get.

Faror: Yay, cookie time!

Good: I'll make hot chocolate too!

Faror: That's it. Happy Holidays!

All: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _(To all who celebrate it)_


	8. Chapter 6: As Life Worsens

_(I can kind of hear the songs "I'm Not Junk" and "Battle Of Crystal" from Rozen Maiden Traumend being played here, during the fight. It's kinda cool! Look for it on Youtube while you read about the fight.)_

Chapter Six- As Life Worsens

We met outside on the central battle ground. No one knew that we were fighting, but some people stopped to see what was going on. No one I could recognize, that's for sure. I saw Ed, Ramue, and a couple officers I didn't know. That was all. "Go Liani! Kick his ass, alright?!" he shouted at me.

I laughed. "Will do, Ed!" I yelled back. I faced Roy. "This is an alchemic fight, correct? We'll fight based on our alchemy skills, not on grounds of brawn. Even though that may come in somewhere."

"Correct," Roy said. "All based on alchemy. If you win, you'll have proved me wrong about girls being alchemists."

"Right. And if you win, well… lets say you won't. Though if you do, you'll decide then. Because frankly, I don't know what you want out of this fight."

"Good point."

"Kick his ass!" I heard Ed again. "One two three, go!"

Roy immediately snapped and flames popped out of his hands. I quickly drew a circle on the ground after dodging the flames. He was on me fast though, and I didn't have time to start my alchemy.

"You use transmutation circles, I see," Roy said.

"Yeah. What do you make of it?" I said, then punched him in the face.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You can't-"

"I said brawn may be involved. What, afraid of getting beat up by a girl? Nyah!" I teased, then stuck my tongue out at him. I jumped to the side quickly as he got up, then clapped and raced to my circle. I touched it and created a solid box around him. He immediately blew it up and dust flew everywhere, creating smoke and a fog.

"Hah, you're hilarious. You really thought that would hold me?" he asked.

"No," I said still in front of him. I then swiftly began to move around him as I spoke. "But that box was very brittle. I knew you'd instantly blow it up. The entire thing would collapse, creating a fog of dust around us." I was mad I couldn't see his face as he realized I'd tricked him. "And now," I said in front of him once more, "I can find the perfect opening!" I then dashed around and punched him in the back. Hard.

"Itaaai!" he shouted.

"Smarts, don't it sonny? Like I've learned. Know your enemy. Anticipate his movements. Read his every move," I said, grinning. I then jumped back and clapped, using wind alchemy to clear the air. I didn't see him. "Huh? Now where'd you-"

I heard a clap and suddenly stone began to form around my arms. "You think I'm only good at fire alchemy? You're dead wrong!" he said from behind me.

"Shit…" I muttered. I hadn't seen this coming. If I had, I would have been about to get my arms out fast enough.

"Now your finished!" he said, and snapped. I gasped, did some quick thinking, then quick alchemy saved me. I did a little tiny weakening alchemy, just enough that I could break out of the holds.

Rock sprayed in my face and left a gash on my cheek. "Why you!" I snarled at him. "I won't forgive you!" Another blast of fire was coming my way. I jumped. "Alright, time to use what I picked up in the movie…" I drew a quick air circle and sent the dust up again. I used the time to draw another circle. Quickly I made something he wouldn't have been able to guess. I took it with me to a side area and grabbed it. "All done," I said. "Lets see if this works!"

Once Roy saw me again, I dropped it. "All right!" I said. I began to fight Roy hand to hand, occasionally whipping up stone particles in his eyes. I finally got a good punch to his stomach.

"Now I got you!" He punched my stomach and I winced, falling on the ground. He snapped. Rocks went flying everywhere. I emerged from behind an area outside of the ring. "WHAT?!"

"Surprised?" I said smiling. I actually had used the soul technique Al used in the movie, only with a stone statue instead. (Sorry if this is hard to follow) But it still had its toll. My stomach burned from the hit. "Alright, now time to show you what I'm made of!"

I quickly ran back to one of my air circles and modified it to make it water also. "HERE WE GO!" I screamed. "Water Style!" Once I touched the circle, I began to draw the water from the air around him towards me. He began to cough, not having moist air. I quickly let the water drop on his glove, wetting it and making it therefore useless.

Of course, he had a second. And my dry air technique only lasted in a certain area. Which wasn't too big, sad to say. He came at me and snapped with the second glove, and I got knocked back.

"I ain't losing this fight!" I yelled furiously as I got back up. I quickly drew another circle and created a maze of stone around him. That'd buy me time. Lots of time. I began to draw circles around the perimeter, getting ready for my biggest attack. He began to blast his way through the maze and I hurried to finish.

Suddenly the wall next to me blasted open and I was knocked back once again by rubble. Once Roy saw me I rolled to dodge a bombardment of flames. I was only two circles away from completion. I had to improvise.

I grabbed a steel bar on the side of where we fought. It was a kind of barrier. I made a small circle and forged a sword out of it. Or at least the best I'd get on short notice. I quickly turned to try and find him but he'd vanished as he created smoke from his fires. "Damn you Colonel!" I muttered.

"I think that's the first time you've called me that," I heard him and turned, seeing a tiny explosion out of the corner of my eye. He was right behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach. That one was hard.

"Ouch… I don't like to use other weapons," he said.

"Well get used to it!" I yelled back. I ran and clapped. "They aren't all done yet but this'll have to do for now!"

Running around the perimeter I touched every single circle, which resulted in a huge circle in the middle. I began to draw the water out from the air around the area, and bring it into one spot over Roy's head. He saw it, then snapped and it deteriorated. "Damn." I mumbled.

I moved back into the center and drew another circle. An explosion occurred to my left and I was pushed back. I saw the Colonel smear my circles with his foot. "So that's what he was doing!" I got up and scratched one into the ground. "Alright, try and get rid of this one." I clapped and the water acted up again, and before I or he knew what was happening, the water formed itself over his head and he began to drown.

That was a technique I'd recently come up with. But it wouldn't last for long, I could tell. The air around me was extremely dry. And from fatigue, I was gasping through my mouth. This stopped me from concentrating on the alchemy and it let go, with the colonel gasping for air. I walked over to him.

"Find your enemy's greatest weapon and turn it into his weakness. I recall you saying something like that," I said getting too battle-logged. "So, your gloves are both wet, turning them useless, and you're close to fainting correct?"

"Don't you know? I can evaporate water with my fire," he smirked and I suddenly saw his former glove dry again.

"Aw sh-" I began but was knocked back.

"I warned you," he said, getting up. He was still weak. If I could get him one more time… though the same went for me. Whoever got hit next was the loser. "And for the matter I never said anything of the sort. To Ed, yes. But to you, no."

"Heh… you're right," I said, standing. "I forgot about that. Maybe if you win I'll reveal my secret to you?"

"I'd like that. Very much."

I jumped out of the way as he snapped again, trying to blow me against the wall. I clapped and placed my hands on my scratched in circle, and formed a fist sized ball of water, which I hurled at Roy's head. It hit and he fell over, breathing but knocked out.

"Uh, does this mean I win?" I asked Edward, pointing at Roy.

He woke up about an hour later. "My throat still hurts from that dry air," he muttered at seeing me. I'd gotten my cheek cleaned and had a bandage over it.

"A simple 'Congragulations' would suffice," I scoffed.

"Oh Roy, do you feel okay? Does anything hurt?" Ramue asked, pushing me out of the way.

"I'm fine, Ramue. Don't freak out," he said laughing.

"That was a good battle," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered, tired.

"So," I interjected, pushing Ramue back out. "Who's weak at alchemy?"

"Well certainly not you," he hissed. "No seriously, how did you do that? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," I said.

"Then how? You're like Edward," he wondered aloud.

"Uh well lets say I'm uh…" I stuttered and then told him the whole story.

"From Earth, huh?" he said in disbelief.

He seemed to believe me but I knew he had some doubts. Here it was, a crazy story of mine. And it was going to get a lot crazier from here on out, let me tell you. There was no way to prove everything but he seemed to be okay with it. I was just glad he believed me.

"Yeah."

"So what do you make of it, Roy?" Edward asked. "She's gained this alchemy and yet the loss doesn't seem to be there."

I went cold. Had he heard the other night's conversation? Then again, we had been wondering about it that first night here. Maybe he was seeing what Roy thought.

"We think that it's the fact she lost her body on the other side, and the soul in the body on this side went to her original body. That would make sense for how she got here but still, she didn't know alchemy on the other side."

"That is a good point Edward. I do agree with your theory but the alchemy thing doesn't make sense," Roy said, mulling over it.

"Well it's not like you have to worry about it," I said quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"I suppose you're right," Roy said. "You are a good alchemist though. And maybe the fact you've seen the gate has something to do with it?"

It was then we all felt a shock. We looked around then remembered we were in Roy's office which just had us in it. But even walls have ears is the old saying, and we decided for that reason to shut up about it. I only hoped we didn't attract attention.

Of course, fate has a way of picking on the good guys. But I'll get to that later.

After Roy seemed good enough to support himself Edward and I headed over to the library so I could research alchemy. Edward helped me and was my mentor a bit as he helped me learn some different types of alchemy.

He was impressed at how well I drew circles. I explained to him that I drew them a lot at home and was getting good at it. He was fascinated that I knew this much about alchemy even if I hadn't been studying for long. I had to admit, I was too. but the FMA books do go through a lot of detail and it helps one understand alchemy easier than a lot of the books. Of course, there is also the plot factor in the manga which makes it more fun to read but still.

Ramue came in and out, checking in on us every now and then. She never stayed long- she didn't get alchemy that well. And Roy offered us quarters at central for a few days so I could learn more to help Edward on his journey. I didn't want to be the useless girl anymore. I wanted to have a purpose. I wanted to be the one who saved, not the one who needed saving. I wanted to be as much help to Edward as possible. No way would I stand around any longer and just be weak. No. Now I had to study. I wouldn't let Edward down. I was going to help no matter what it took.

The next day came slowly. I woke up late to notice Edward gone, not sleeping. "Damn it…" I also noticed the time was about ten o' clock. Normally I didn't sleep that late. Eventually I got enough stamina to get myself out of bed.

I changed as quickly as I could, fearing I wouldn't find him. I supposed I would check Roy's office, to see if he knew where Ed was. I knew my way to the library and to his office so I thought I could get around enough to find him.

I left the room and walked uneasily down the hall, toward the library where I expected him the most. I got a few looks from passing officers and that made me even more uneasy. I just wasn't too popular here, was I?

I entered the library with haste only to find Edward missing. I asked the librarian (who happened to be Sheska) if she'd seen Ed and she said she hadn't. "You did do a good job yesterday, though," she said to me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, news of your battle spread quickly. Something that big doesn't stay secret for long," Sheska said.

"Oh uh, everyone knows about that?" I embarrassedly asked.

"Yep. You're pretty good, to be able to beat Colonel Mustang. Are you a water alchemist?"

"Yeah. Lucky guess, huh?" I said, laughing. "No, I suppose you could figure it out. Mustang's useless in the rain. I've got a signature move too!"

"Ooh, really? Tell me, tell me!" Sheska said happily.

I leaned in close to whisper in her ear so no other alchemists around would be able to know my secret attack of suffocating the enemy. Sheska's eyes went wide and she seemed aghast for a minute, then laughed. "Really? That would take down just about anyone," she said.

"Yes, it is a good technique. I'm trying to learn as much as I can about Alchemy though. I want to be as good as Ed is. Even if I do hate him," I said.

"You hate Edward?"

"Ah ha ha, no, not really. I just tease him a lot," I said.

"Aaaah, so that means you _like_ him!" Sheska said playfully.

I know she didn't mean anything by it but right then I was sure I was beet red. "Uhm, ah, well that is… I um… justcauseIteasehimitdoesn'tmeanIlikehim…" I said, jamming all the last part together slowly.

Sheska laughed hysterically. "Okay, okay. I get it. You're just friends."

"Sheska!" I said, wanting her to stop but even I was beginning to crack.

I then exploded. I laugh really loud. Other people in the library would stop and look at us, wondering whether we were crazy or not. Suddenly I stopped. "Oh crap, I gotta find Ed!" I burst. "Um, thanks Sheska but I really have to find him!" I called, tripping out the door.

I could hear Sheska laughing all the way down the hall.

Finally I found Roy's office and calmed myself as I was still giggling from the library incident. I then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yeah, he said he thought she might be as good as- oh, hey Ani," Roy said and was interrupted by me coming in. Roy and Ed seemed to be talking about something important. Ed was sitting in a black leather chair in front of Roy's desk.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked, seeing Roy and Ed not arguing. "Having a civil conversation, Ed? That's a first."

"Why you!" Edward said then calmed himself. "No, that's kind of it but here's the main thing. Someone saw the fight yesterday. Someone we didn't intend to see it."

"Who?" I asked, pulling up a chair myself and sitting with the two.

"Fuhrer Bradley," he whispered.

"The Fuhrer?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah. This can either be good, or extremely bad," Ed said, then suddenly snapped shut.

"What?- wait, Ed does he know yet that the Fuhrer," I began but Roy nodded and I took that to be the fact he knew that the Fuhrer was not what he seemed. "Then I'd put my money on 'extremely bad'."

"It would seem that way. The thing is, we know it's bad but what does it actually mean?" Roy said, thinking.

"Hm…" I said and thought.

"Hey, where's Soda girl?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Uh, I haven't seen her," I said.

"She's probably with Hawkeye. She adores her," Roy said.

"Wait, Ramue adores Hawkeye or Hawkeye adores Ramue?" I asked wanting to be clear.

"Both," he stated bluntly.

"Ah."

It was silent again. We were all thinking of what this might mean. It was hard to tell. I'm sure the boys were thinking of logical theories, save Ed's one thought of having me gone and him rejoicing, but I was thinking of the absolute worse. Would they kill me because I was a threat? Or would they probe into my mind with some kind of memory reader? _(This is the part that I really want to draw but my drawing skills suck.) _A shadow crossed over my face as the haunts repeated in my mind.

"What if they kidnap her?" Roy said.

"I think that's entirely possible!" I said, a bit enthusiastic. "You should put guards around me at all times!" I was nervous and trying to mask fear with humor.

"Hah, like you need guards. And besides, that's not going to happen," Ed scoffed.

"How are you so sure?!" I said, frantic. "I mean, anything's possible, right?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't let yourself get kidnapped. You'd kick their asses before they even touched you," he hissed.

"But, Ed, they're homunculi! They aren't like normal enemies!"

"She's got a point Ed," Roy said.

"Thank you! Some one understands!" I said, grateful.

"So we'll have Ed go with you."

My jaw dropped. "HIM?!" I screamed. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Hey, you think this is great for me?" Ed mumbled, covering his ears. "I've got better things to do than babysit some girl."

Roy suddenly laughed. "S-sorry. I had to get your reaction from that. I'm kidding. Ani, if you're in central you shouldn't need protection. Let me remind you there _are_ soldiers around every corner."

"Oh yeah… Hey, wait a minute! You think I'm going to let you go that easy?!" I said fuming.

"Colonel, she's right. I'm not going to let you off with nothing but a scratch," Ed said, looking for something to punch other than Roy. "I reeeeally wanna punch something."

"Me too…" I hissed.

"Ehe… um I'll be going now," Roy said nervously.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Later when we'd calmed down, Roy told me that the Fuhrer was also interested in giving me the state alchemist test. "Why?" I asked.

"Apparently you're valuable to the military."

"No," Ed stated curtly and I looked at him.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" I asked him

"No, you shouldn't do it. I had a reason to join the military. You don't have to," he said.

"Well apparently my bodyguard says no. So that's a no," I said.

"You're not even going to take the test?" Roy asked.

"No, I didn't come here to play games. I think I need to just return to Resembool," I said.

The door opened then and the Fuhrer walked in. _Aw dammit, speak of the devil,_ I muttered in my mind.

"Ah, are you Liani?" Bradley asked me.

"Ah, yep! I'm Liani. Liani Faror," I said, standing up enthusiastically. "And you are?"

"I'm Fuhrer King Bradley. You don't recognize me?" he said and I did a double take.

"Th-the Fuhrer?! I-I-I'm honored!" I exclaimed bowing then straigtening. "Uh, uuum, so I guess ah…"

"Ah ha ha ha! No reason to be so uptight Miss Faror. See, I was just going to compliment you on your fight yesterday. I'm willing to make you a state alchemist because of your abilities," he said happily.

"Really? Well Roy did tell me that you wanted me to take the test," I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Ah, no, I saw your fight. First person. And that's all I need to see to know you're at least half as good as Edward here," he said, indicating to Edward for the first time.

"Ah, hello Fuhrer Bradley," Edward said and stood to shake his hand.

"Hello Edward. And hello Colonel Mustang," he said.

"Hello." He wasn't saying much.

"So I can leave the paperwork and such in this office later," the Fuhrer said.

"That could work! I hang out with Roy, I mean Colonel Mustang a lot so this'll work out," I said happily. "I have to read the documents first of course."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then, once you've made your decision."

He left the room as suddenly as it came, and once the door was closed I turned and winked at the guys. "Pretty good acting, huh?"

Ed slumped back into his chair. "I _really_ don't get this… It's so nerve wrecking."

I then snapped. I punched the leather chair I was supposed to sit in, almost tearing the leather. "God it makes me so mad!" I said furiously. "So… nervous… I'm actually afraid for once." _(remember what I said about the music? Here I picture Rozenkristal. Be warned, it may make you cry as you read it. It made me cry as I typed it. Yes, I got a Rozen Maiden Traumend CD for Christmas. ^.^)_ I said, then slumped to the floor. "My life has… become a show for someone…"

"Ani, don't freak out," Roy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll protect you," Ed said.

"I'm just so… so… so scared!" I stuttered then began to cry.

"Come here," Ed said and he stood up. I did too and walked over. Suddenly I found myself held in his arms. He was so warm. And so kind. I didn't expect this to happen.

Roy figured it'd be awkward if he joined. But he encouraged me. "Ani, we won't let them do anything to hurt you," he said.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, crying harder now. "Don't let them…"

"We're here for you," Edward said.

"Uh-huh. You're here. Ed, don't leave me alone with them."

"I won't," Edward said. I was upset with myself. I was being so childish.

"You probably think I-I'm worthless be-because I'm afraid," I said.

"No. Liani, it's okay to be afraid for yourself. Worry as much as you need to."

"Kay…"

© Hannah Faror

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters._

_Characters Ramue and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_


	9. Chapter 7: Figures

Chapter Seven – Figures.

As tomorrow came, I realized that my eyes hadn't closed at all that night. I began to sing quietly to myself, longing for my iPod with my Evanescence on it. "Wake me up inside… Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me…" I sang quietly. I loved Bring Me to Life. That and Tourniquet. My favorite songs. Soon it was a subconscious flow of words, forming a song in my mind. I didn't notice it though.

I loathed everyone back at home. I wished I wasn't with Ed anymore. If Kelly'd heard me she wouldn't have believed me. Where was that girl at a time like this? My hand closed over the sheets on the bed. I wished this was all a bad dream. But of course it wasn't. For about the tenth time I felt warm, salty tears flood my eyes. They would be red in the morning. Was this the equivalent exchange? Ed for my family? A pretty cruel exchange if you asked me.

Hello popped into my mind. "Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello…" I muttered, barely singing. Wasn't it my dream to sing these songs on American Idol some day? I turned over again. This was a pretty sucky situation,

I then realized that the sun had risen without my permission. "Oh well," I muttered. Slowly I swung my legs out of the bed and began to get dressed in another pair of jeans, with a pink tank top and my white jacket. I will admit, the people in central found my dress a little strange. But at this point I didn't care. I slipped on shoes and washed my face, to get the redness out of my eyes. I finally was ready to get going.

To my surprise Edward was standing outside. "Oh," I said, suppressing a sniffle. "Good morning Ed." I smiled a fake smile. He grabbed my wrist.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?" he said. "What kind of song is that to be singing at the middle of the night?"

"Ah!" I said, blushing. "You, um, heard me?"

"It's kinda hard not to hear you through those walls," he said.

"Oh," I said. He had been right next to me?!

"I told you not to worry. We'll go there today and then we'll say no. Then we'll be on our way, right?" he said.

"Right." I smiled softly. He was right. I hoped.

Ramue appeared as if from nowhere then. Right behind me. "So what'cha doing?"  
she asked loudly.

"Ah! Ramue!!" I cried angrily. "Don't scare me!"

"Sorry!" she said grinning. "I heard about last night. But don't' worry! I totally support you!"

"Oh…" I said.

"Yeah." She stopped and took a look at something. I didn't know what.

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"Alright! I'm going to go say hi to Roy!" She said happily and turned to go. I felt weird all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I hadn't noticed that Edward had left.

"Dammit!" I muttered, and quickly walked down the hall. I was lucky I hadn't got lost. I felt all alone, like there was no one there for me.

Roy's office was a good deal away from the rooms we slept in, but it didn't seem that long until I got there. I opened the door to see Edward reading something and to find Ramue being chased around by Roy again. This happened every day around here, I took it.

As Roy sped past me, I grabbed him by the collar, but ended up falling on him. "Ah!" I said as I found myself on top of him. "Well that wasn't what I wanted but it's close!" I got up, rubbing my head, the only part of my body that hadn't fallen on top of Roy and had hit the ground. "What is it this time?"

"Ahhhhh, Liani!!!" Ramue said and ran toward me, giving me a big hug. "I feel so bad for yoooou! Roy told me everything!" I did a double take.

"Yes, you told me before," I said, confused.

"Oh, okay! Never mind that! SAVE ME FROM THE SCARY MONSTER!!!" She pleaded.

"Alright," I said, cracking my knuckles. Suddenly I stopped. "Ah, maybe later okay? What did you do?"

"Nothing…" she said cutely.

"What did you do?" I asked again.

"I um, bleached his gloves…" she said.

"What?! He needs those!" I said, scolding her.

"But he's got a drawer full of the same exact gloves!" she said, and took me over to his desk where I saw all of his pairs of gloves.

"Well then he has no reason to be so…" I suddenly stopped at seeing the files Edward was holding.

"You should be more worried about these," He said gravely. Ed tossed the filed on the desk and I took one, accidentally holding it upside down and feeling the watch hit the desk. I cringed.

I began to read the first paper, something about the military being so happy to accept a new alchemist, all that formal crap. I dropped that one back to the desk. There were a few papers I didn't really understand, and put those back. Then I found the sheet with my 'Alchemist Title' on it. I gasped.

"No… way…" I whispered. "He knows?!"

There, written in neat cursive was _**The Earth Alchemist**_**.**

I nearly fainted. "Dammit…" Ramue stood over by me and grabbed my hand. "But… how?!"

"Liani, calm down!" she said. "What is it?"

"They… know," I breathed.

Roy nodded. He'd obviously had the information before I'd gotten it. Edward didn't seem moved in any way. He was probably trying to stay calm. I was just too self conscious to stay calm. This was too much and it was all too sudden. It made my head spin…

Edward folded his arms across his chest and I began biting my thumbnail. "So when the Fuhrer comes to talk to me today I say…" I asked.

"No. You have to say no," Ed said.

"Well, the thing is, they've got all that immense power Ed. He could force me to do it even if I didn't want to," I said bluntly.

"She's got a point," Roy said, nodding. Edward's hand began to clench. I was too busy chewing my thumb off to do the same. I probably would have made it bleed and everything too, if Ramue hadn't said anything.

"Uh, guys? He's coming," she said.

"Crap," I said. I looked at the pocket watch on the desk behind me. "Dang it… I just have to say no."

"Wait, we need to think out a plan," Ed said.

"No, there's no time," I said. And at that second the door opened and the Fuhrer walked in.

"Good day, Liani," he said to me, "Edward, Roy." He nodded at them. "And uh… Good day to you child."

_Don't say anything…_ I silently pleaded Ramue, and thankfully she bit her tongue. I could tell she was fuming. "Good day Fuhrer," I said happily. _Time to act again._

"I see you got the information. I trust you've read it all? I need your answer now. Sorry to make it so sudden on you…" he said.

"Then I hope you'll be okay with me saying no," I said, with a little innocence in my voice.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Well that's perfectly fine." Bradley didn't seem affected at all.

"That's good. I was afraid you'd be mad at me," I said, with fake relief in my voice. "I really should leave tomorrow too."

"I see." I could tell he was analyzing this in his head. I suddenly longed to hold Edward's hand. To feel him would bring so much more relief… "Is Edward leaving with you?"

"Yes," Edward said solemnly. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Very good. Well, then farewell. Keep in mind you're always welcome here," Bradley said, then nodded. He turned and stopped in the doorway. "Oh, you said you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Alright. If you ever decide… That pocket watch will always be there." With that he left. Once again I sank to my knees.

"Are you alright?" Ramue asked, coming toward me and hugging me.

"Fine…" I said, barely conscious.

"What's he up to?" Roy asked. "I could tell he was clinging to your every word."

"Dammit Liani, you just have to tell everybody you're from Ea- a far off country," Ed said, barely catching himself in time.

"Shut up! I'm already mad at myself…" I said. These people were trying to make me feel better though. Suddenly, a thought occurred. While Ed and Roy talked, I thought. These people were all trying to do their best for me. And I could do a lot of what they were doing. So why wasn't I? I looked up. I wasn't crying. My spring was running low. Ramue looked at me, a purely innocent expression in her eyes. She was wondering what was going on. I stood up slowly and she let go.

"Liani?" I barely heard her.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed the pocket watch. "Ed, lemme ask you something. Did I explain that I knew why you won't let anyone look at your watch?"

"No," he said, a bit angry. "Do you know?"

"Yes," I whispered. "You mind if I copy you?"

"How so? You're not becoming a pyromaniac."

"No… I will use this… take it, and it will help me stand up. I won't run away anymore. No," I said, defiantly.

"Well tone it down drama queen. This isn't a movie," I heard Roy mutter and suddenly I turned on him.

"Well excuuuse me!" I said playfully, and laugh. It was good of him to lighten the mood. Edward was even smiling. The day still passed slowly, with me just practicing alchemy. It was quite boring, nothing really happened. Until I left the office for the last time that day.

I had Ramue in a soft head lock, seeing as she needed to be kept out of trouble and I needed to practice fighting. "Let me goooo," she whined and laughed.

"I dunno. You're laughing so I don't think you have a problem with this!" I teased.

"Aw shut up Liani," she said, grinning even more. Roy watched this, pleased with himself even if he didn't do anything. He was almost… Hey was that a snicker?

"And what do you want mister?" I asked him. He put his hands up in retreat. I heard a knock at the door and turned to see Edward walk in. "Oh is it really that late?" Edward always came at nine to let me know it was time for bed. I protested at first, saying that was him treating me like a kid, but I always ended up tired at that time anyway.

I was surprised because Ed didn't say much; he only nodded. I shrugged. Maybe he was tired. I said bye to Roy and gave a hug to Ramue. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, following Edward out the door.

He didn't say anything still. That bothered me. I still followed quietly. Occasionally, I tried to start conversation, but the words wouldn't come out. I opened my mouth several times. But still, nothing. Suddenly I noticed we weren't headed toward the rooms. I got suspicious. What was he up to? He stopped infront of what looked to be a small room. Maybe even a closet. He turned.

"Hey," he said. "I should tell you, Ed was gonna kiss you tonight."

"What?" I asked, not sure if I was bewildered or confused.

"Yeah… Oh yeah, did I get his voice right? I was supposed to ask that," he said, confusing me even more.

"What in hell…" I wondered aloud. Was he dillusional? "Ed I think-" Suddenly I noticed something. His arm. The left one. It was made of metal. Not the right one. "Yes… But you got his arms mixed up."

"Oh shoot! I was supposed to ask you that _after_ I kidnapped you," he said. His voice changed.

"Envy," I muttered, my guard up too late.

He laughed maniacally. "Oh of course you know now. Idiot." I glared at him. But it was all I could do. I tried to swing for his face, but missed by a mile. "Hah! You really can't handle me." Envy easily punched me in the face, and even though I could have fought more, I went down. Edward would have kissed me tonight.

And he was probably tied up now, thanks to me.


	10. Chapter 8: Prisoner

Chapter Eight- Prisoner

I woke up, hands behind my back, eyes blindfolded and arms tied to my body. _Great, just great,_ I scolded myself. I suddenly floated to the left and hit my head on something hard. A door. My head suddenly throbbed and I moaned. Seemed like I was a hostage of some sort, being roughly kidnapped and taken far away, via car. This sucked. For all of you who haven't experienced being a hostage before, I don't recommend it.

I wondered where I was going, and who exactly my kidnappers were, and then I remembered the voice I'd heard before going cold. "Ed was gonna kiss you tonight…" Dammit! I kicked myself and remembered I should stay quiet. I kinda wondered who was going to be there. I suddenly remembered what Edward had said when I first got here. He said greed was dead. Great. I didn't mind greed as much as the others.

And what did they want me for, anyway? I mean, what did they have to do with me that required kidnapping me? When they wanted ed for a human sacrifice, they hadn't kidnapped him, right? I struggled to remember. What was it? I moaned again, and suddenly felt a kick in my side. "What was that for, you jerk?" I asked, forgetting once again to be quiet.

"I liked it better when she was unconscious," a voice muttered.

"Yes, please explain why it was nesseccary to kick the hostage?" another one asked. He seemed very cool and collected.

"Aw, beating up helpless people is fun," said someone else, no doubt it was Envy. "Why didn't we gag her, again?"

"Do you _want _her to suffocate?" asked the second. "We're all benefiting from her."

"Benefiting? What the fu-ow! Envy you jerk stop!" I began but was kicked in the head this time.

"Don't ask, you'll hate it soon enough," the first voice said. Suddenly I was kicked again and I went out.

So I was kidnapped by people who- were sadistic, wouldn't tell me anything, wanted me for some crazy reason that I didn't know, did not totally rock, and were utter psychopaths.

This day just got better and better.

I found myself in an abandoned lab facility (maybe it had connection to Lab five?) one car ride later. I had just been dumped in a room with no windows and only a door with a window on it. There was a small light in the ceiling, and a bed was in the room along with a table. I was waking up, sprawled on the ground and still halfway inside my bag. I longed for a mirror or phone. My face killed, as if someone had slapped me with brute force. Then I remembered

I sat up and rubbed my face like I'd do if I was just waking up any normal day. At least I wasn't tied up or blindfolded anymore. Okay, it was time to blow this popsicle stand. One problem. No chalk. So that was great. I found a sharp rock and tried scraping something into the ground, to make like, I dunno, rock dust. Worked when I was a kid. It, of course, did not work for me this time, but I looked around again. I didn't see anything I could possibly do. I decided to wait around for someone to come and get me.

It didn't take long, surprisingly. I was laying on the "bed" which was more of a wire frame with a blanket on it, when the door opened with ease as Envy came in. "Thank god, I didn't know you were in here. You weren't supposed to be in here either. I hate having uncooperative underlings." He muttered something else, but I couldn't understand it to be more than swears.

I stood up and didn't move more than that. "What do you want from me," I said, planted. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. "Now."

Envy burst out laughing. "I can't take you seriously. Geez! You're really hilarious!" he said. I grimaced, knowing I wouldn't get my way. I was dismayed but I didn't let it show. "Come on, Liani," he said and grabbed my arms to tie them behind me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and backed away from him. I swung a leg at his head, knowing it wouldn't do much. He caught it and tossed me over his shoulder. He sat on my back and tied me. "Get off of me you dirty-" I was kept from swearing by him tying my hands too tight and leaving a rope burn. "You jerk!"

"Eh, whatever," he said and hoisted me up. I was humiliated. I followed him down the hall of the lab and noticed there wasn't a guard at the room I'd been in. They really hadn't wanted me in there I guess. I observed my surroundings noticing dead ends and escape routes and all that jazz.

Soon I came into a room that was magnificent compared to the lab type area I'd been in before. "Wow…" I breathed. It was tall, with a dome ceiling. The ceilng was painted beautifully, little cupid babies flying around in the clouds, with one sun watching over them. The top was punched out to make a skylight. One beam of light shot down into the room onto a chair, where I guessed I was supposed to sit. The walls were ivory cream near the bottom, with a stained glass layer above it. The floor was marble near the outer rings, where there were openings. One North, one east and one south. The arches were pure gold, with silver ripples in them. A red velvet carpet was laid in the center, with gold leaves patterned on it.

I whistled. This was nice. Good connections, no? I turned to Envy. "What is this place?"

"An old castle. It's a place we tend to hide out now," he said.

"I'm supposed to sit in that right?" I asked, motioning toward the chair. He nodded and I wondered what could have prompted the move. I walked over to the chair to see it was clashy (If that is a word) with the room. It was a wood frame, and I was afraid to break it. I sat though, knowing I might get in trouble if I didn't. I suddenly heard a voice.

"Welcome," it said. It was pretty recognizable, I'd heard it in the car. It was Kimblee. The creepy sadist. Oh wait, they _all_ were sadists. I just forgot that Kimblee was an arsonist too. Add that to the great list of stuff that had happened to me today. I shuddered. I would be lucky if I made it out of here, dead or alive. He came into the light of the skylight, where it was significantly brighter than the other area around us. Envy had disappeared it seemed and I wondered where he'd gone. Oh well, why should I care? I looked around nervously. Was anyone else here? I kind of wondered who else I had heard in the car. Maybe it'd been Pride. That midget would be interesting. The Fuhrer's son. Of sorts.

I was wondering a lot of things by now and had barely noticed that Kimblee had started monologing. I suddenly noticed him talking about something and yawned. "Yeah yeah, tell me why I'm here now, I really already know who you people all are. Lemme ask you something. Why'd you kidnap me? You could have just had a normal conversation with me," I said.

"Well, you obviously were able to come over here, we don't know if you could just leave of your own free will. That's why we need to keep you as bound as possible," he said.

_Right. Like I haven't noticed, _I muttered inaudibly. "Goot it," I crooned. "So like, what's up?"

Kimblee looked at me strange, like, You're a hostage so why are you so calm? I shrugged and he explained. "We think you would be a good sacrifice for our next philosopher's stone." Great. It did just get better and better didn't it.

I sighed. "You know you're crazy right?" I asked them and Kimblee only laughed.

"If I last checked, you had one of these stones, no?" he asked me and I wondered what he was talking about. Wait a minute…

"How long have you been following me?!" I yelled furiously, standing.

"Miss Faror, calm down please," he said pleasantly. He made me sick. "I've got sort of a sense for power. And we've bugged Winry's house. We know that Edward spends an awful lot of time there. Walls have ears, Miss Faror. Always remember that."

"Dang you…" I muttered and sat down limp. They always knew how to get me, didn't they. I suddenly looked up. "Edward's coming for me. I know he is. What will you do then?"

"I've beaten him before, I can do it again." He smirked and Lust and Gluttony came into the room.

"Ooh a snack!" Gluttony said and I winced.

"No Gluttony," Lust soothed. "She's like Edward."

"No fair," he whined and Lust sighed.

"Such a handful. Come on," she said to me and I stood up. Lust was a girl so I didn't feel like I'd have a problem with her.

I followed her out of the room down another lab hallway. "So what else do you want from me? I mean besides the whole stone thing?" I asked her once we were a good deal down.

"Well, we might use you to try and make a successful resurrection. Honestly it's amazing you didn't get killed in the gate," she said. "You have greater power than you think you do."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't really belive you, kay?" I said. I suddenly longed for Kelly. If she was here it might not be so bad.

We came upon a room that was much MUCH nicer than the last one I'd stayed in. This one obviously had a lock on the wooden door. Hey it was wood! That was a nice change! Not concrete. Of course, that was only the door. Lust opened it and waved me in. As she closed the door I felt the ropes snap behind me and I gaped at the beauty of the room before me.

Well first off, it was high ceilinged like the last room. Not domed but flat. The floor was white marble with a silver design on it. I realized that the design was a large rose. There were parlor areas with books and fireplaces and a kitchen that was actually stocked with food and had what I guessed to be tea cooking on the stove. There was a dining table also, and diamond chandeliers hanging from the top. The kitchen and dining room had the marble floor, while the parlor/library had a red velvet carpet. A white door with gold designs on it stood at the far end of the room.

"Is this… mine?... Your idea of a prison cell is _this?!_" I asked, bewildered.

Lust shrugged. "Yeah I guess. It took a little of my persuasion but they did it for me. I figured, hey you're a girl, I'm a girl, I know what we like. So I decided we'd give you the deluxe treatment. Like it?"

"Love it," I said happly. "You're nice Lust."

"I try to be," she said smiling. "Your bed room is in there. Sorry there isn't a bathroom with a shower. I'm sure you'd like that but there isn't one. There's a small offset closet though in the room there," she nodded at a blue door, "where theres just this random toilet so use that."

I nodded awkwardly as she left the room. This was nice. Very nice. I walked into the bedroom that was mine. It was small, with a normal ceiling. The carpet was ivory colored with a gold trim to it, and there was a closet in there with a bunch of old dresses in there. There was a vanity on one wall, next to the dresser, with a lot of pretty jewelry and pretty things on it. A one armed couch was in the corner closest to me and a bed was on the other side. The bed had rose colored sheets and a gold frame, a white canopy draped over it. But what took my breath away was the window.

It was as big as one wall. The view was breath taking. A forest and a river, and falls and oh my god… it was the best thing ever.. I tore myself away and looked at my face in the mirror. A dull purple blotch was at the spot where my face hurt. I touched it gingerly. That would take a while to heal. My left hand fell on a stray piece of jewelry, a silver chain with an amythest pendant on it. The pendant was a diamond shape and was wrapped in silver wire. I took it and looked at it, then put it on. It was very pretty and I thought it suited me. I then moved over to the closet, and then looked in. All dresses. I sighed and took out a random one.

Moving into the kitchen I grabbed the teakettle and poured my self some of whatever had been brewing. It was lemon tea, very tasty. Looking at the dress, I saw it was very puffy and was a navy blue color with long sleeves and a white section in the middle. I didn't like it so I looked around for a knife or something to warp it with. Quickly I found one, and carefully I cut the puffy layers off the bottom and shortened the skirt at the bottom. I also hacked the sleeves off of it. I looked at it and considered wearing it, then grabbed my tea and went into my room to change.

"Ugh," I moaned as I noticed the sad shape of my hair in the mirror of the vanity. I searched for a brush, and found one in a drawer. I brushed it out with great difficulty, then ended up using the knife to even it out. Wait why did I still have that? Oh well. After I was done I changed into the dress and, liking how it looked, I decided to leave it on awhile. I drank some more tea and then went to get more.

I looked around the room, and sat on the couch with my cup in hand. I supposed I could read some of the books that were on the shelves. Slowly I went over, looking at each. I grimaced as I read the first few titles, _Pride and Prejudice, Northanger Abbey, Sense and Sensibility. _I hated nothing more than Jane Austen and Romance. They both made me sick. Next I found a Shakespeare novel. Shrugging, I picked it up and sat again.

The novel was _Julius Caesar _and I opened the first page and began to read. It was actually kind of interesting, and I liked it. I'd settle for it. After a few pages I actually began to get really into the book, and didn't really notice how late it was until I was starting to nod off. I put the book down gently and got up from my chair to go into my room. The night sky was black, and I wondered what time it was. Of course there was no way to tell.

I yawned and looked in the closet for something comfortable and I found a white nightdress and put that on. I ran a hand over the bed and found it was comfortable. I sat on it and fell into it. I tried to sit up but sank in further. Despite myself I was having fun and finding it pretty comfortable. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door which surprised me. A male voice called at me, "You okay for me to come in?" No one was that curteous here. At least out of all the guys. And that voice was familiar.

"Yes," I said. "What did they give you bed-time tuck-in duty?" I wanted to see who it was but I ignored my curiosity and looked down at thee sheets, grabbing a book on the nightstand next to me. It turned out to be, well whaddya know? Another Jane Austen book.

The figure came in and laughed. Whoever they were I knew that they actually had a good side. So was it really part of the homunculi? "No, I just wanted to see you. I have to say I was rather shocked when I heard that we'd captured you, Liani the miracle child," it said.

"Miracle child?" I groaned, and my face flopped into a frown. "Psh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Really Liani, everyone connected to us has heard of you. You should hear the rumors- 'Liani, the miracle girl who wasn't killed in the gate!' 'Liani, the one who can bring others from the other side.' 'She's going to be the best alchemist this world has seen without a philosophers stone!' 'She's the living philosophers stone.'" He laughed a deep laugh. "Right. You can't be a living philosophers stone. Impossible."

I wanted to say, "But Al was," then thought better of it. "And I'm not some miracle child," I said.

"Yeah, some even think," he said and paused, "that you are a god."

I was a bit startled, especially since he'd made it so dramatic. "Really. Well I don't see how that got out," I said.

"Eh, you never know what can happen," he said. "People are willing to say most anything so that they can hope for something. Like you when you were talking to Kimblee? You said Edward was coming, and-"

"But he is!" I interrupted, shouting. "Edward will come for me. He wouldn't let anyone down."

The figure laughed again. I was dying to look up, to see who that voice belonged to. "Liani, you're just a girl he met a week ago. What are the chances? It's not like he knew you or anything."

I let out a frustrated sigh. He had me there. "You're wrong. Edward wouldn't let anyone down, I know that. He cares for everyone, no matter how much he might hate them. Well unless you are just a dirty bastard," I said.

"Ah, yeah, he doesn't care for those types, huh?" he said.

"No," I answered and looked up. "All I know is Edward is coming for- Greed?!"

There standing at the foot of the bed was Greed. Edward had said that he'd killed him.


	11. Chapter 9: Promise

Chapter Nine- Promise

**When we last left Edward, he was tied up in a closet. **

"What the hell?" I asked as I woke up groggily. "Uh hey, where am I?" I looked around furiously trying to find a clue to where I was. "Hello!" I heard voices on the other side, so maybe they could hear me. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

The door handle rattled and I rolled out of the closet. "Ow, ow , ow…" I moaned. "Thanks guys," I said to the now wide-eyed officers looking at me. "I'll take it from here." I stood, hands still tied around my back. The officers called after me but I continued storming off to Roy's office.

When I got there I pounded on the door with my foot. "Let me in Mustang," I yelled, not caring what those listening might be whispering about me. The door opened and- Bradley? Bradley looked at me with surprise and distaste, before nodding and leaving the room. Roy was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples in what looked like worry.

"Close the door Ed," he told me and I did. I looked around and sat. "So where is she." I recoiled. It was a demand, not a question. "Where is she. What did you do with Liani?!" Roy had stood and was glaring at me.

"I don't know. As you may or may not be able to tell, Colonel, I'm a bit tied up," I snapped. "I was taken out yesterday by a rat named Envy." I took in a deep breath, then calmed down. "The homunculi are here."

"I know," Roy muttered. He came over to help me untie myself. "Ramue's been crying for a while. She was tied up too." My hands were released and I grimaced. "Things don't get to good around here anymore," he said and I nodded in agreement. "The only reason I suspected you was Liani left with you." I had a sharp intake of breath.

"No she didn't. That was probably Envy…" I concluded. "He can transform, no?" Roy nodded. "Then it was definitely him."

"Right," Roy said. He waited a minute and I looked at him strangely. "You're probably wondering why I'm not to enthusiastic on saving her." He was right, I was wondering why he hadn't already gone to find her.

"What?" I said, and tried to understand what he said. "You don't want to?"

"Well, I have a military post to maintain, and it's not really part of my concern, is it? I only met Liani a few days ago," Roy said, and I became furious. "Now, before you get mad, listen. I know that she's very powerful to survive the gate, I know that probably as much as you do, although you've seen it's horrors so you probably know it more. I realize the power they must have with her in their captivity. But I will say this, she isn't in danger, that's for certain. Why would they kill her right away without using her first?"

I was getting so angry. Why was Mustang talking about her like she was a weapon? Like she was an item, to be easily disposed of? It was pissing me off. "How is she not in danger?! What if they use her for a 'human sacrifice'?! Then what Roy?! _THEN WHAT!?_" I was practically torn with rage.

He smiled. "This was what I was hoping you'd feel. Edward, the question is, what will _you_ do about it?" he asked and then I was silent. "Will you go after her? People will start to question my actions if I go after her, but their used to your leaving without notice. So then what? What will you do, Edward Elric?"

"Hmph. Thanks Roy. I'll do it, but I'm gonna need back up," I looked him square in the eye. "Any suggestions?"

"Armstrong?"

My mouth dropped. "NOOOOO ANYONE BUT HIM!"

Roy laughed and I growled. "Well you should bring Ramue with you. She might not think she has alchemy but I see it in her, the power and determination that people like us have. Just have her try it sometime." I nodded.

"Well, I have preparations to make for leaving, so I'll see you," I said, "Colonel Mustang."

"Of course. If you ever need help, find me, State Alchemist Elric," he said.

Back in the room I sat on my bed, face buried in my hands. "Well this sucks," I said. Ramue peeped into the room and I nodded her in. "Hey Soda girl," I mumbled.

"Hi Ed," she said quietly. "Is… Liani okay? Is she coming back?" Her eyes were wide and tear struck.

"Well, not on her own she's not. The fact is, she can't, Ramue. She's kidnapped," I said slowly, giving her time to cope. "But we'll get her back, Ramue. I promise you that."

"Cause you love her," she said, throwing me off guard.

"N-no, if anything, it's a premature crush," I said, completely true. She smiled and looked at me with kind eyes.

"Okay," she said. "But I love her too. She's like a big sister to me. I don't know what I'd do if she was gone."

I nodded. "Yes, she is a sister. And part of my family. You all are. And I don't let anyone mess with my family."

"Me neither," Ramue said, fierce and cold looking.

I was so proud of her. She was ready to keep going, no matter what the odds. And it was exactly then that I realized she was like a version of myself. She was my mirror image. I was surprised and what could give her the same feirceness that I had. I didn't get it.

"Don't worry about it too much,"She said reassuringly, and I wondered if she'd read my mind, or if she was just talking about Liani. Well great, either way. I settled in my bed and lay down, staring at the walls.

"I won't, I promise. But you have to also," I said. "We'll get her back." She nodded. "And it will take a lot. Ramue, I might ask you to do some alchemy for me."

"But I can't!" Ramue looked at me in alarm. "I don't know how… It won't work Edward. It just… doesn't work with me."

"Ramue, you can. I know it," I said, giving a warming smile to her, to desperately attempt to contain her anger. I knew she could put a lid on it, at least until she got somewhere else.

"I will _try_. No promises." With that she stood and left the room. I sighed as she closed the door.

"What have I gotten myself mixed up in this time?"

The next day we met early, and under the watchful eye of Colonel Mustang, we left central to head off. We'd contacted Al, and he'd found us and decided to come also. He was considerate, and realized the entire situation immediately. So I hoped that he'd be a good ally on our way. We decided that we would search the area around Lab 5 first, though I had horrible memories from there. I knew it was gone but it had been a hideout, so it seemed a logical place to me.

"So you really are going, huh Ed?" Mustang said as he saw us off. "That's good of you. Bring her back safely, or I'll have to kill you."

"Yeah, keep central in good hands for me while I'm gone, kay Roy?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Don't I always?" I nodded.

"Usually. I promise to bring her back. You can count on that."

"I know."

Come on guys," I said and waved them over. Al came, but Ramue was stopped momentarily by Roy. I gave her a look, but she turned to him. They talked for no more than a minute. She then gave him a hug, and turned to me, smiling. I wondered what had happened but I didn't really care that much.

We set off and I talked to Al, giving him a more thorough description of what had happened. He made conversation off topic with us also, trying to be sensitive and trying to distract us both. He also explained to Ramue why he had his armor body. After he was done she looked at us.

"So that's why your arm is all… metaly, right?" she asked me. I nodded. "I get that. So, is there any way to gain something through the door of truth and not lose anything?"

I thought hard. "I really can't say. I don't study it that much. Why are you asking?"

Ramue looked down, almost like she was embarrassed, and mumbled, "Oh just asking." I wondered a minute, then she spoke up and diverted my thoughts. "So with you all like this, I feel like cosplaying!"

"Cosplay? What is that?" I asked her.

"Like, ya know, dressing up in costumes and stuff?" she said with a smile. "Like, Liani could cosplay as Winry or something."

"What? Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Oh its something they do on Earth," she said and then her eyes widened, as she seemed to realize something. She then looked at me with her usual smile. "Liani told me about it! Aparently there are a lot of people on Earth who do this in big groups. You dress up like someone from a story or movie." She put her hands behind her head. "You in your red cloak, and your brother in his armor, I feel like dressing up too!"

I smiled weakly. "Well I don't think you should be so anxious. Besides, it's not like there are any places to get that kind of stuff," I said.

"Aw," she said, disappointed. "Well we can still look!" She seemed… what's the word? Chipper?

"Maybe," I mumbed. Al gave me a friendly smile.

"We can, brother. Even if you don't want to," said Al defiantly. I laughed.

"That's for sure," I said and that set them laughing. That was good. It was what I'd wanted. I didn't want their moods to go bad. So I decided not to mess with this balance we had established.

Still, if the homunculi were after Liani I was wondering one thing. Why hadn't anyone, save anything, come after us yet?


	12. Chapter 10: What I Can and Cannot Do

(oh god im so sorry everyone. Im such a retard. i had no desire what so ever to work on this during the summer and edward stole my muse. I finally did work on it and then my computer crapped out. I PROMISE i will get a new chapter out in the next month after this cliffhanger at the end. It would be criminal not to. if i dont someone may shoot me. IM SAYING THAT METAPHORICALLY. but im REALLY sorry guys. I meant to psot this sooner btu a new freshman... it takes alot of desire to get stuff done. I love you all for reading!)

Chapter Ten- What I Can And Cannot Do

**When we last left Liani, she'd met up with Greed.**

"Greed?!" I said and stared. Suddenly my face formed into a grin. "Greed! You're alive!" I jumped across my bed and glomped him. "I'm so glad!"

"Eh? What?" he looked surprised, and a bit disgusted with my clinginess. I giggled and let go, sitting back into the bed. But it wasn't really so much of a sit as a falling into the depths of the bed.

"Uff." I got myself back up and sat hugging my knees. I grinned sweetly and rocked back and forth. "Ed said that he killed you, and I was sad because I thought that would mean that in my captivity there wouldn't be anyone slightly likeable. I mean, considering you've got Kimblee, who's just a creeper in every way, Envy, who wouldn't hesitate to beat out my guts, Sloth, who's just creepy, Gluttony, who'd eat me he get the chance, and those other guys, like the Fuhrer and his 'son', there's really no one fun except for Lust!" I said, listing off all of the people here. "And now you're here!"

"Yeah, well don't think much of it. I'm getting paid to play babysitter," he said. I smiled. "What?"

"That's just so like you. You know why I'm here right?" I asked and he responded with the right answer. "Well, there's secretly a book about you guys in my world! And in my world, you're dead. I didn't like that. But anyway. Out of all of the Homunculi, you're my favorite!"

"Huh, that's just weird," Greed said and sat down. I shrugged. "It's like you're stalking me."

"I know, right? Well it's still cool. I know aaaall about you!" I said happily. I think that was when I began to get overtired. I didn't really pay attention to what I was saying or doing.

"Well, that's… awkward," Greed said, a little weirded out. I sat by him and closed my eyes.

"Oh well, let's make it un-awkward!" I said. "You'll be my big brother while I'm here."

"Eh? Liani, you don't seem to get it. You're here because you have a lot of alchemic power, and we're going to use you for the philosopher's stone. Let me say it straight. _We're going to kill you,_" he said, and I only grinned.

"Well I don't want my last moments to be sad then. Would you, Nii-san?" I asked, and something must have pulled invisible, nonexistent heartstrings. From what I know, homunculi have no soul, and therefore no emotions. But Greed seemed to lighten, and he smiled.

"No, I don't think I would, Nee-chan," he said softly and I beamed.

"I'm so happy…" I said, then laid a head on Greed's shoulder. "Greed, do you think that people can be bad without reason? I mean, no one can be bad just for the reason of being bad."

It took him a while to come up with an answer. When he did answer it was hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if it was the correct one. "Well, if that's true, then what do you think of Envy? What do you think his reason is?" he asked me.

"I think that maybe he's only doing this because your Father told him to. Like maybe he doesn't want to but he has to because he's afraid of fading from this world forever. Or he just wants to get a soul and become like us humans," I mused, then laughed. "Although, you said it yourself, I'm not really like a human to anyone anymore. What am I?"

Greed laughed sadly. "You've got quite the imagination, Liani." He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" I called to him and he stopped, then turned his head over his shoulder. "Good night, Nii-san!"

He smiled sadly again. "Good night, crazy Nee-chan," he said and left the room. Soon after I was asleep.

Evidently, I had been on crack last night, because I didn't see how _that_ would want a soul. The thing smacking me with a heavy book to wake me up. "Get up, Liani!" Envy shouted to rouse me from my sleep.

I turned over and dove under all possible cushion. "No. Ask nicer," I said and he got mad, and threatened to use the book again. "Fine, fine," I said and got up. "I'm a prisoner, what do you need me to do? You're not gonna make me clean are you?"

"Psh, no. We don't care about the state of this castle," he said and I shrugged.

"Then why do you want me up so early?!" I asked angrily.

"There's still other stuff we want you to do to make use of you and make sure that you don't run away. So get up already!" He whacked me with the book again.

"Fine! I'm up!" I pushed him out of the room. "Let me get dressed, alright?!" He fell out and I slammed the door closed. "Noisy," I muttered, and looked in the closet, to find again that there were only the lame dresses in there. I took out the one I'd worn last night and put it on, approving once it was on.

After I left the room I found Envy waiting for me right outside. "Now eat," he demanded. "We can't have you fainting on us."

"Didn't you say you were just trying to keep me busy?" I asked, but obeyed after the evil look I received from him. "Alright, calm down. What am I supposed to eat?"

"I don't know! Find something!" Envy snapped. I heaved a sigh and found something, though I didn't really pay enough attention to see what it was. I ate it as quickly as I could to prevent Envy from getting mad. Or, rather, madder. "Are you done yet?" he quipped.

"Yes, just wait a second," I said getting angry. "You don't know how long it takes to eat stuff!"

"It can't take more than five minutes," Envy snapped back.

"Yes it can!" I grabbed a fruit that was there and bit into it. "Just shut up! I don't need your crap."

"Now see here, Miss Faror," Envy said, turning to glare at me. "You're here under my captivity. Just so you know, I'm the one who found you in the first place, and I'm the one who is in charge of you. That means I'm allowed to do whatever I want to you."

"Make me care," I said after swallowing another bite. His hand clenched and he punched in the table next to him and then walked up to me.

"You're still not afraid?!" he asked.

"If you were really watching me you'd know I've been through quite a lot by now. And I'm not scared. I know Edward will eventually get here," I said, not looking away from him, though his head was directed toward the ground.

"I thought I told you, you're in a onesided relationship," he said. "Edward doesn't love you!" He looked up at me coldly. "You should be afraid."

"…I'm not."

"…I out to smack some sense into you. Talk back to me again and I will," he said and turned away.

_More like he's the one afraid,_ I thought bitterly. Envy walked to the door and unlocked it, then produced a chain from behind it. "Oh so you still can't trust me?" I said, and dropped the core on the ground. I walked over to him and held still while he locked the clasps around my wrists.

"What are you, stupid?" he shoved me out the door and I barely caught myself before hitting the wall. He then walked out and locked the door, put the key away and grabbed me roughly to lead me down the hall. I kept my head up as we walked down the darkened hall.

Pretty soon Envy stopped at a door. He opened it and walked in, I followed. There we saw a group of the Homunculi, Lust, Gluttony, and Greed. There were a few mishap items on the ground. But the room…

It must have been a green house or garden in its old day. We were surrounded by foliage, and the walls were made up of windows to reveal a bright morning sky as far as I could see. We must have been high up. A bird flew across the sky and I longed to be as free as it. The floors were marble and there was a staircase leading down to where the people and things were. No rail was on the staircase, which was high also. Clouds were in the sky and did not move, which made me wonder if I was not just looking at a mural. I then remembered the bird and sighed at the room. It felt… nostalgic almost. Kind of reminding me of early days with Kelly.

One of the memories that came back was one of our first meeting. I had been taken to the park by my parents and they let me run around. I ran up to a small girl about my size and tagged her, saying, "Tag!" and smiling. She looked at me strangely and I smiled even more. "You're it! Don't you know how to play?" She nodded and I ran away. She immediately chased after me, falling over quickly. The girl began to cry and I walked back over. "Alright?" I asked, for I was only six. The little girl suddenly laughed and poked my leg. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're it!"

"Is everything ready?" Envy asked as he kicked the door closed and awoke me from my memory. I shook my head and I was pushed roughly toward the stairs. Slowly, as to retain balance, I walked down, Envy following.

"As ready as it's ever going to be. You know how exciting this is going to be?" Lust said, sounding very enthused.

"Of course. It's not every day we see something like this. If it _does_ work, of course," Envy said. "And if not, she's still a good sacrifice."

"Or I can eat her!" Gluttony said.

I shuddered at the thought. I felt six again.

"Right. Well, get to it," Envy said and unlocked my chains. I rubbed my wrists.

"What?" I asked, irked.

"Some alchemy. A small test," Envy said and pointed at the ingredients.

"Okay?" I put them all together in a large basin, only recognizing a few. "What am I supposed to make anyway?"

Envy suddenly let out a long laugh. I suddenly noticed the silence of Greed. I looked over to him, and he was grinning wildly. "You can't tell?" Greed said.

"Look at the ingredients carefully," Envy said. I could pick out a few.

"Water, that one looks like carbon or something, salt, is that lime? Uh… that's sulfur I think… I took a little chemistry so I know that much…" I said, and began to think of what I could make out of those. Carbon… something… "Living?!" I suddenly said.

"Not just that. Notice how much water there is," Envy said, growing more hysterical.

"Okay…?" I was confused still. Then I looked at how the water dwarfed the other ingredients. Most of it was probably water… My eyes widened. "No…"

"Oh, she's figured it out!" Envy said gleefully.

"But I can't! It's impossible!" I protested.

"Maybe not for you, Miss Miracle Child!" Greed said, as insane as the others.

"But _human transmutation__**?! **_You think I can do that?!" I cried.

"Eh, just do it," Envy said. "You'll be fine!"

"What if I die?" I asked, gulping.

"Then you die," he said. "It doesn't matter to me."

"But you'll be short one sacrifice," I pointed out.

"It's only one," he said. "Now do it."

I sighed. I was going to die either way. I decided to take my chances with the transmutation. A tear formed in my eye. _Well mom and dad, this is how I go! Doing a crazy-ass experiment for some raving lunatics. Tia, I love you, Kelly I wish you were here…Or I was home or whatever…_

I clapped my hands, prayed, and placed them on the circle.

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters._

_Characters Kelly and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_


	13. Chapter 11: Flash

Chapter Eleven – Flash

**When last we left Edward he had embarked on a journey to save Liani.**

"We should just ask for directions," Ramue said.

"I know where we're going!" I said. "These are the coordinates Colonel Mustang gave me."

"Yes but they don't lead through a swamp," Al pointed out. I growled.

"Then you tell me where we go!" I said, throwing my hands up in defeat. I had to admit, we were lost and Al was certainly right- these directions said nothing about a swamp.

"That way," she said and pointed over to a spot where the thick trees became less dense. She began to walk and I followed, still angry. How did she know where we were going? And then as luck would have it we were out of the woods. Er, swamp in this case.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!?" I shouted angrily. Ramue laughed, and I calmed down. "Aw forget this. Where are we anyway?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should follow this road," Ramue said and pointed at a dirt road.

"Well you know where you're going so I'll follow," I said glumly. We walked a bit along the road, silence among us.

"So, Edward… Uh…" she looked at her hands uncertainly. Suddenly she looked up. "If you could have a superpower what would it be?"

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"She's just trying to lighten the mood," Al said, elbowing me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Superpowers? Maybe invisibility," I said, thinking. "What about you?"

"Super strength!" she said and punched the air. "Al, what would you have?"

"I don't know if I'd make a very good superhero," he said.

"Oh! That's okay! You could fly! Or have laservision! THAT would be sooo cool!" Ramue said. I smiled.

"Well, we're not getting super powers anytime soon," I said. We walked a bit more, Al and Ramue chattering. Soon it became late and we stopped to rest at a town we passed.

"I've been here before," Ramue said. "This is Talen, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "When did you come here?"

"A long time ago," she said. "A year at least."

"Wow…" I said.

"It's in really good shape now," she said and looked at how well the town was running. "They didn't have a lot of tourism or communication with the outside world. So they didn't make a lot of money. But then I helped them out! I helped them discover a tributary near here where there are all kinds of fish and now they fish the fish and make money!"

I nodded, not sure how true her story was. It must have been, because a lot of people acknowledged her and we got a free stay at one of the inns. It was a bit tiring, since she had to say hello to everyone and check on all of them. She really hadn't been there in a year. Some people she'd known had moved, and many new people came into the town.

Eventually we got settled down and did go to sleep. The next morning we set out again, headed toward Lab Five. Ramue got us a ride to a town outside of there and we stayed there until another day after that when we finally decided to go to the laboratory.

"This place is immensely creepy," Ramue said, looking around the eerie place.

"I guess," I said. We'd snuck inside pretty easily. It really wasn't too hard to, with the guards not really paying attention. The walls were as cold and dark as I remembered.

"I don't like this place. Let's hurry up and look around," she said, Al nodding. I agreed. We agreed to split up and meet at the front in about an hour. If one didn't come back, we weren't sure what to do but we hoped that wouldn't happen.

I head off down my own hallway, remembering what had gone on here. It was less than unpleasant. I shuddered, remembering it all. I walked and dragged my hand along the wall, feeling for cracks or places of difference. "If I were Envy where would I hide my prisoner," I said to myself.

Soon after I went down the winding hallways I came into an open circle room, the one where I'd fought the prisoners. It seemed like the fight had just happened. I grimaced. "Never thought I'd be back here," I said. I searched every bit of the room, and the few hallways that branched off of it, but didn't find anything. Slowly I turned and joined the others at the front.

I found Al there and we waited for Ramue. "Did you find anything?" I asked. He nodded. He held up a piece of paper. "What are these markings?" There were strange markings and it took me a minute to see what they were. "Numbers?"

"I think it's a code," Al said.

"I would bet," I said. "Maybe… Look how they're lined up. Commas. Coordinates?"

"Maybe. That would make sense," Al said. He looked around suddenly. "So where's Ramue?" he asked.

"I don't' know. She should be coming back. Maybe she got lost," I said. "Should we go look for her?"

"Probably. I'm worried about her," he said.

"Me too. She's so little, I wouldn't want her to-" I began and stopped.

"What?" Al aske but I shushed him.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked again.

"Listen…" I said. Soon enough I heard it again. It was a scream. Al and I looked at eachother. We didn't have to guess to know it was Ramue.

We sped off into the hall the sound seemed to be coming from. "I hope she keeps screaming," Al said. "Then we can find her easily."

"I hope so," I said. I felt responsible. I was so stupid. Why did I have us split up? I heard her again, to the left. "This way!" I said and banked. After several turns we found her, surrounded by at least fifteen chimera, and I saw eyes watching us from a higher level in the room.

"Ramue!" Al called. Ramue looked and saw him.

"Help!" she cried to us.

"Okay," Al said and began to fight off some of the monsters.

I helped, using alchemy. I brought my staff up out of the ground and began to fight some of them. There were several and they were not really kind monsters. They were ready to kill.

I backed up to Ramue suddenly and as I felt her I turned. "Ramue, you've got to help," I said.

"How?" she asked, flustered.

"Something!" I said.

"I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"Do something!" I repeated. A look suddenly crossed her face and she pulled out something from her pocket. It was a pair of black gloves with two purple alchemy circles on each glove. "When did you get those?!"

"Roy gave them to me. He said they could let me use alchemy… but I don't know…" Ramue said.

"Just try it," I said. "Snap your fingers!"

She tried. Al bumped into us.

"It's no good!" he said. "They're really strong."

"I can't do it!" Ramue shot at me.

"Try again," I said.

"But I can't!"

"Ramue, do it!" I shrieked.

"I…" The monsters were coming in closer on us and I feared the end.

"Ramue!!!"

A minute later there was a brilliant flash of light and a bolt of electricity sounded throughout the entire room.

I looked up to see the eyes close and turn away. The chimera were laying dead on the floor and Ramue lay exasperated with them. Al was already on the ground, making sure Ramue was breathing.

"I'm… okay…" Ramue said, before flopping over.

"You dork," I said, happy she'd saved us.

(Yes a crapppy chappie, but a chappie needed nonetheless! Next I'll go back to Liani and focus on her for a while until I get ideas for Edward.)

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters._

_Characters Ramue and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_

_-Also, hands off my gloves! (er, Ramue's gloves)_


	14. Two Years!

Two Year Anniversary!

Faror: We are gathered here today to celebrate a momentous occasion- TEA IS NOW TWO YEARS OLD!!!

Liani: *throws confetti*

Winry: Hey, Hannah I have a question for you.

Faror: Yes, winry?

Winry: *brandishes wrench* How come I haven't appeared for like, ten chapters?!

Faror: Well yes um that is… Could you excuse me a minute? *runs*

Ed: Well. That worked…

Ramue: I have alchemy now! I'm so excited! It's fun to finally use my alchemy.

Ed: You FAINTED right after you used it!

Ramue: So?

Faror: *appearing* Hey hey so edddddddd! You ready for your big kissing scene with Liani?

Ed: IS THAT WHAT YOU MEANT BY ONE BIG SCENE LEFT?!

Faror: No, actually. I have a scene before the rescue scene.

Liani: So I do get rescued!

Faror: Wait we're supposed to think you might die. Crap.

Dustle: Nee-chan, they're not gonna believe you when you say she's gonna die. She's the main char.

Faror: BUT SHE STILL MIGHT DIE! *Gets cake* I made cakey cake!

All: Yay!

Al: *takes cake* I like it!

Ed: I feel like you were going out of character with me last chapter.

Faror: What are you talking about? I did a good job. The only bad thing was I did'n't realize the chappie was done and updated it late. I should have had it posted a week ago.

All: -.-'

*door rings*

Liani: I'll get it! *leaves*

Roy: I'm sad… I'm now out of the story, right?

Faror: Most likely. So is Riza. But she was busy today so our guests today are Liani, Ed, Al, Ramue, Dustle, Winry and you. OH YES AND A SURPRISE GUEST WHO IS GOING TO COME INTO THE STORY ALOOOOT MORE NOW!  
Liani: *back* Hannah, it's your fans. They want to kill you for updating late.

Faror: Could you excuse me a minute? *runs*

Angry Mob: WHY WHY WHYYYYYY!

Dustle: ^.^' Anyway… Who's the surprise guest?

Liani: Yeah. I'm not sure I want any more chars.

Faror: *back* Well… I can't mention that!

?: Hello guys! Look its Edward! *pokes*

Ed: Why can't I see his… her… it's face?

Faror: Now now, ? is a girl. I'll say that much.

?: You all are going to love me! I can't wait for next chappie!  
Faror: Yes. NOW LETS ALL EAT!

Al: Yay!

Liani: I enjoyed the "premature crush" part from Ed. That was SO funny. And cute.

Ed: You read that part?! IT WAS ALL ACTING!

Liani: *rolls eyes*

Ramue: I don't get it. Don't you love her?

Ed: ITS COMPLICATED

Faror: tell me about it. Im the one writing all this. I was originally going to make scar the bad guy.

Dustle: Yeah. But then she read more and scar turned good! So she went to homunculi.

Faror: Yep sometime I'll get the first version up. I actually finished it. There's no way this version is going to end in the same way. OMG I GOT A WAY IT COULD END!

Ramue: WHAT?!  
Ed: yeah, what?

Al: Hm?

Winry: Do tell.

Roy: Does it include me?

Laini: DOES ED DIE?!

Faror: Well I got two now. Edward tries to save Ani and then and then Envy kills him and Liani is sad forever

?: Wait! I don't want Ed to doe!  
Faror: I no I was kidding. No. Okay I got it. LIANI WAKES UP AND IT'S A DREAM!!!!!

?: Uh right. That'd explain Kelly seeing her disappear in the beginning.

Faror: … O right. See, ? is also my editor. I feel I should tell you she's an OC. You'll find out soon anyways so no big deal. ? is an OC! Based after lovely Birdy! I don't know if I'll pair her up.

?: You're just trying to give them hints! And I'm a little different than Birdy, If I do say so myself.

Faror: Right right. A LITTLE JUST A LITTLE.

Ed: You better stop letting your friends into your stories. Soon you're gonna have a ton of OCs from people requesting to be in your story.

Faror: Oh right…

?: You're keeping me in though, right?

Faror: Duh.

Liani: MY CAKE IS GETTING COLD

Dustle: Let's eat!

All: YAY! TEA IS TWO YEARS OLD!


	15. Chapter 12: Reunion

Chapter 12- Reunion

**When last we left Liani…**

Well, I definitely wasn't dead, I could figure that much out. I wasn't really sure what was happening but I could feel air swirling around me. I heard voices, Envy and Greed, though they were distorted and I couldn't hear then very well. One voice I heard clear as ever was Kelly. It sounded lost, confused… I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Where am I?" I suddenly heard her call. She was so scared; I felt the urge to call out to her.

"Kelly, where are you?" I called to her. Somehow I knew she was near.

"Liani?!" she said back. And suddenly there was no more blur, and I landed in front of the gate.

"Not this again," I moaned. It opened, and all of a sudden Kelly burst out.

"Liani!" she called, and began to run to reach me. The doors behind her shut and we found ourselves in the room I'd been in earlier. She stumbled and fell over, and then looked around. She remained calm but was breathing fast. "Where are we…?"

"It's hard to explain," I said, grinning uncertainly.

"It worked!" Envy said, grinning maliciously.

"You are a miracle child," Greed said, bewildered. For a minute only, and he quickly took on that greedy smile he was named for.

"That's… Envy…" Kelly said, eyes wide. Envy grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up.

"Kelly!" I said, not wanting her to leave. I felt hot tears sting my eyes.

"I can't believe this actually worked," Envy said, then threw her at Greed. She emitted a stifled yelp of shock, and then looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's Envy isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," I replied, grinning still through tears. "It is gonna take a long time to explain…"

"Well start, please," she replied. I stood up to go to her, and was suddenly grabbed by Envy.

"Please… let go…" I said quietly. "I just want to-"

"Are you kidding me? We have to see if she's the real thing!" Envy said. "So you need to be a good girl and stay uninvolved."

"Kelly!" I cried. "Envy you can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, looking a bit irked.

"I know her," I said finally.

"You couldn't possibly. You're just a hysterical girl," Envy said. "I-"

"Oh just let them spend a night together," Greed said suddenly. Envy was quiet a minute. "They obviously know each other, what would one night do. Besides, then Liani can explain everything."

Envy waited and then threw me at Greed. I stifled a scream. "Fine. You better watch yourself, Greed. You're starting to disappoint me. I'd hope you would try and not do that," he said and with an upset expression he left the room. "Make sure you don't end up with them in the end." Lust took a sad look at him before sending Gluttony behind him. She walked up to him, stared at him hard in the face, and then left.

After they left, Greed let us go. We both looked at him, then at each other, and then we ran and gave each other a big hug.

"When you'd disappeared in the mall that day I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Kelly said.

"I didn't think I'd see you again either," I said. Suddenly something occurred to me. "Didn't anything come out of the portal?"

"No, and when I went home to tell your parents you were already there but you seemed lost. They said you'd had a concussion and couldn't remember stuff. But they were surprisingly calm for that. I knew she wasn't you. But what had really happened I was unsure of," Kelly said. "Even though I was the one who knew."

"The only witness," I agreed. "Like Ashley in Trace Memory!" I said smiling.

She laughed. "Yeah," she replied. Suddenly I heard a clank and I found my hands were chained again. I looked at Greed.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked, curious.

"Your room. I figured you would like some privacy?" he said, and bound Kelly's hands as well.

"What's with the handcuffs?" Kelly asked, eyeing them strangely.

"Envy will yell at me if I don't take preventative measures," he said and began to lead us back to the room where I stayed. During the walk I talked to Kelly about how I'd gotten here. And when we were in the room and free to roam I remembered the best news yet.

"I met Edward!" I said excitedly.

"Get out. THE Edward?" Kelly asked. "Wow, that's awesome!"

"I know, right?" We went to sit in the couch area. "And Al, and Roy."

"That's so cool! Wait so who is this Ramue girl you were talking about earlier," Kelly asked me.

"She's this adorable little girl- er, well actually, she's fifteen but she acts like she's ten, and she looks like she's ten," I said. "It's weird at first but you get used to it."

"Uh huh…" Kelly said slowly. "So how did I get here? And where is this place in specifics?"

"This is the homunculi's new hideout," I said. "And well, I did human transmutation and thought of you, and I think because I did I brought you over." I smiled. "It's pretty awesome being in an anime world."

"Yeah except for the fact that we're prisoners," Kelly said.

I shrugged. "Win some, lose some," I said and laughed.

"So you really fought Roy?" she asked suddenly.

"Yep. Nearly drowned him," I said. "It was really funny. I almost became a state alchemist too."

"You've done a lot here," Kelly said rather softly.

"It hasn't been easy," I reminded her. "I got kidnapped too, remember?"

"So how long have you been here?" Kelly asked.

"Uhm… a month?" I suggested. "I'm not really sure. It's gone so fast."

"I'm sure," Kelly asked. "That's how long you've been gone on earth," she added. "I didn't know if maybe time passed differently here."

"Mhm…" I nodded.

"And no, you're not in Fullmetal Alchemist," she said after a minute, making me laugh.

"I wouldn't expect to be. Just because I live in Hiromu-san's world now doesn't mean I'm part of her story," I said.

"But you can always wish," Kelly said and I smiled.

"I can always wish," I replied nodding. It was quiet a minute and I feeling uncomfortable in the silence, spoke up. "So," I asked, stretching, "how do you like the alchemic world?"

"Bit of a pain but I can get around that. Hey, you think you can get me into the Nabari no Ou world next?" she asked me.

"Nabari?" I asked. "This is a new manga?"

"Yep! I absolutely love it," Kelly said.

"I can try," I said, laughing. "But hey, next time I magically disappear, can you make sure not to get hooked on some new manga?"

"Sure. And I'll bring some Manga with me when I come to the new world," Kelly said and we both laughed.

"I feel like I should be scared, I'm a captive of Envy," I said. "And yet I'm laughing!"

"I know, me too. You know, in the manga they killed Envy," Kelly said. My jaw dropped.

"Whaaat?! They killed him?" I asked, grinning. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, the manga's really coming to a close, which makes me a little sad," Kelly said.

"Well we wouldn't want it to be like (I WILL NOT PUT THE NAME FOR FEAR OF HATERS) and go on forever and ever," I said. Kelly nodded.

"This is cool though. Why didn't you tell me you could open a portal here?" Kelly asked. I grinned.

"Wait so you can open the gate upon will?" Greed asked suddenly and we both gave blank stares at him.

"I'm kidding," Kelly said. "And can't you leave now?"

"Noo, Greed-nii is the best!" I said, shocking Kelly.

"Greed-nii?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "And Ani-nee, right?" I asked, looking at him.

He laughed. "Sure, whatever you say," he said, and then turned. "I'll stand outside the door if that makes you feel better."

"Sure," Kelly said. "That works."

"Well, we _are_ prisoners," I said. "They _do_ have to keep tabs on us."

"Makes sense," she said, nodding. We spent more time talking about idle things, making chatter that didn't matter, eating food when needed. Not too important and worth recording but it was enough to keep me distracted for the day, which was what I really needed the most.

Later I really noticed how exhausting the day had been for the both of us, Kelly and I. Kelly yawned, then covered her mouth and emitted an, "excuse me" afterwards.

"It's late," I said. I laughed. "I wonder what time it is."

"Who cares," she said, and then I yawned also. "I'm a bit surprised that you're still awake. You're such a morning person, I know. You always go to bed before me when we're hanging out."

"I do not!" I said, crossing my arms.

"You do so! And you get up before me too!" she shot back. Kelly then sighed and yawned again. "I am exhausted though. Traveling through the gate is hard work!"

"You should try doing the alchemy for it," I muttered, then stood up. "I wonder if you have your own room. There's enough room in the bed for the both of us to use, trust me, but I expected them to haul you off into your own room by now... Considering how Envy is."

"I don't know. Didn't he say he was going to do some tests on me or something?" Kelly asked, standing also. "Oh well, you snooze you lose, I guess."

"You're so calm!" I said, a bit envious. "I can only get angry when I'm freaking out."

"It's a gift," she said, smiling. "Now where's the room?"

I lead her to the room I had been using and she whistled. "For a prisoner you got some sweet lodging. You're more like their princess," Kelly said, and I nodded.

"I know, that's what I thought. But there's the closet with my one good pair of clothes and alterable dresses," I said, pointing at the closet. Kelly nodded. "There's a few like, nightgown things in there I use."

"Kay," she said. We both changed and I was the first one in the bed. "You are a morning person!"

"Shut up," I said, smiling. She climbed in next to me and we said goodnight, then I fell asleep.

_*Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, nor do I own Nabari no Ou. Or Trace Memory._

_Characters Kelly and Liani are Property of Hannah Faror_


	16. December 2009 Filler Merry Chrismas!

Another filler, yep!

Faror: hay guys!

Dustle: Wow, Hannah-nee likes to do these fillers!

Faror: well its my chance to use rly bad grammer cuz it has 2 b like perfect in the chaps. And I think that I owe the people something since I only got like three chaps out this year.

Ramue: *jumps in* HAY GUYSSSS!!!!!!

Liani: *pushes away* Yes, down girl.

Edward: Hey guess what- I lived up to my new years resolution. And you didn't!

Faror: ?

Ed: Ugh. *Delves into deep depths of last years xmas special*

***

Faror: So Ed, what id your resolution going to be?

Ed: Don't have any.

Faror: You need one though!

Ed: Don't have any.

Faror: Party Pooper. My resolution is to get one update a month in on TEA! (For you who can't figure it out, TEA is the acronym for The Earth Alchemist) I finally am gonna get to the point where Ed likes Liani!

Ed: Check that – my resolution is to NOT get paired with that crazy woman in your stories.

***

Faror: Oh THAT resolution.

Ed: Yeah. THAT one.

Liani: BUT U ADMITTED U LIKE MEEEEEEE! *glomps*

Ed: Get. Off.

Faror: I did get to a semi sappy part.

Dustle: YAH RAMUE WAS SUPER CUTE

Ramue: *quoting* Cause you love her!  
Ed: SHADDUP

Al: Um hi. I'm just happy I appeared in the story again.

Winry: YEAH WHO DECIDED THAT MY ROLE IN THE STORY IS DONE?!

Kelly: I did.

Winry: Who are you anyway?

Kelly: I'm Liani's Earth friend. And now that I'm in the story you get less time.

Winry: Gimme a sec… I gotta go speak to the writer.

Faror: *ninja style disappear*

Winry: DAMMIT

Ed: Hay no swear block!

Faror: *Appears after winry has left* Yep. Too lazy to set it up.

Greed: *Comes into house* Hey guys whats up?  
Faror & Liani: GREED-NII!

Kelly: So it's her fault…

Greed: So yep now I'm here.

Al: yay! Party time!

Faror: IT WAS PARTY TIME LIKE FIVE HOURS AGO.

Al: … five hours ago you were getting ready for church.

Faror: ! ^.^' I guess I was…

Roy: Hey I'm here now. *walks in door w/ Riza*

Riza: Me too. We're making a special appearance.

Faror: STOP MOOCHING OFF OF MY PARTYS!

Dustle & Ramue: ROY-NII!

Kelly: … Why does everyone have a big brother all of a sudden?

Faror: I dunno. But here. *drags in Gil of PH* You can have him.

Gil: WTH who r dese guys?

Faror: YAY they are new friends now be social.

Gil: w-

Faror: OMG I ALMOST TYPED UR NAME FIL! LOL!

Gil: o-

Faror: I DID IT AGAIN

Gil: …

Faror: AND THAT TIME I TYPED GIRL!

Gil: … *waits* can I talk now? Neway, y shud I b socal? I don't want 2.

Faror: PERMISSION TO KICK HIM OUT.

All: Granted.

Faror: *kicks out* Now lets watch a movie! *puts in random xmas vid* Anyway.

All: *sit on couch and eat refreshments*

Faror: So here's the update.

Dustle: She had drama.

Liani: And got hooked on yet another video game

Roy: Final Fantasy this time. Nice choice.

Ramue: And shes busy writing stuff for her HS LitMag.

Kelly: And she also got hooked on Harvest Moon thanks to me.

Riza: She got out eight chapters

Greed: Though one was filler.

Gil: And she gav up on most of her storys.

Faror: HAY I THOUGHT U LEFT

Al: She got hooked on a ton of new manga.

Winry: And high school started and is a total blast/b*tch/I don't know what the hell it is half the time.

Ed: And she didn't get where she wanted to in TEA!

Faror: … that about sums it up. Actually, eight chapters, I did my resolution more than half the time.

Ed: Hey what happened to those hamsters you had?

Faror: eh? Oh they kind of died. I'm not near as obsessed as I used to be with them. Oh well.

Al: Cool.

Winry: okay then.

Faror: I'm also having a hard time thinking about what career path I want to take.

Liani: DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT.

Faror: ? y?

Ramue: YEAH

Kelly: *nods*

Liani: The sooner you become more logical the more you give up on us!

Faror: … *sniffles* IM SORRY! *crys*

Gil: … This a normal thing?

Kelly: Yep. Hey why are you talking normal now?

Gil: It happens when I become more social.

Faror: Oh I'm working on my piano skillz again!

Ramue: yay piano!

Faror Yeah. But it's been a good year. I don't have any resolutions for this coming year.

Ed: mine stays the same.

All: *sort of agree*

Faror: Maybe we can get all the Twilight books burned this year…

Kelly: We can always try.

Faror: Yep. Oh well! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!

All: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (since I won't get around to a new year special)

Al: Since we didn't get a lot of lines we're gonna do the disclaimer!

_Roy: This is a work of fiction_

_Winry: In no way do we own FMA_

_Riza: (Fullmetal Alchemist)_

_Greed: Pandora Hearts_

_Evil & Good Hamsters: Or their characters!_

_Riza: ? where'd you come from?_

_Winry: The following Characters_

_Roy: Are property of Hannah Faror  
Al: Ramue_

_Gil: Liani_

_Greed: Kelly_

_Faror: HAY STOP THAT_

_Al, Roy, Riza, Greed, Winry, Gil, Evil & Good: THANK YOU!_


	17. I'm sorry

(I still feel like writing something with my liani and Ramue characters… but I don't' feel like continuing TEA. Please stop asking. I'll put here what I put on my profile:

(Tuesday, December 07 2010 8:02 PMz!)

HEY GUYS, REMEMBER THAT CRAZY GIRL WHO USED TO WRITE THOSE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTIONS AND STUFF? AND SHE WAS REALLY COOL BUT BAD ABOUT UPDATING AND DROVE YOU CRAZY BUT U LOVED HER? YEAH SO GUESS WHAT SHE DIED. YUP. JUST UP AND POOFED OFF THE EARTH!

u no i'm kidding right?  
Haha so it's officially been two days and a year since i've updated. I'm really REALLY sorry guys. Also i has some news. Due to one too many unfortunate accidents during this past year, i have a muse that is approximately this big : o - hannah's muse . Yup. Too much crap. I'll try and write more, i will. but i'm just going to do one shots from now on. if you want to know how i intended my stories to go, read the following. if not, skip it.

The Earth Alchemist:  
THEY ALL DIED. THE END.  
kidding again.  
I know this is the one you're all waiting for. I had plans. Edward was gonna rescue her but i had no _desire_ to finish the story. if someone wants to finish it for me, be my guest. but i'm done with this story. it was cute, it was my first fanfic, it will always have that special place. but i'm done with it guys. i mean, come on. let's be honest. the beginning sucks ass. it's only recently that i've been getting good at writing. i'll still use liani and ramue in oneshots. but i'll give you my summary.  
basically we learn that ramue gave up all that crap, u no, the bone, the feeling of anger, and the stomach cramps? the cramps are caused cus shes missing some stomach acids. So ramue's only good and conjuring _really_ powerful attacks when she's desperately needed. anyway, so liani and kelly hang out with the hommunculus a while and then they find ed coming. (I may still write this scene, i really wanted to write this one) envy as a cruel joke makes ani change into a dress and throws her into a ball room where edward finds her. there's ominous music playing and they dance a bit awkwardly, and then al and ramue come in and tear the place down. Edward rescues ani and takes her back to central, but now the hommunculous are after them. they all talk and come to the conclusion that they can do one of two things: erase everyone's memories of liani, and liani's memories of what had gone on so that she would never remember that she had alchemy, or send her back to earth. she would choose to go back to earth with kelly, and keep the story in her heart. it had a sad ending. she never was going to end up with him. sorry to ruin all of your guys' hopes.  
I may some day finish this but it'll be crappy and forced.


End file.
